Mi número de la suerte es el tres
by m0rg4n4
Summary: *CAP 13 MEJORADO!*La guerra ha durado más de lo esperado, sin tener los resultados que todos desean. En un mundo donde ser mestizo es ganarte el lugar de esclavo en el mundo mágico, alguien debe pagar tu deuda para poder tenerte
1. Chapter 1

**MI NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE ES EL 3**

**Por M0rg4n4**

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO.

La música sonaba en el fondo, sus piernas se abrían logrando un perfecto split para después arquear su espalda moviendo su cabello, lacio y negro azabache, cambiándolo de lugar de forma tan rápida que la luz del escenario se filtraba como la luz del Sol a través de las copas de los árboles cuando uno se acuesta en el césped... Hizo otro movimiento cargado de connotaciones sexuales cuando su mente se preguntó: "¿Césped? ¿Desde cuando no siento el césped? ¿Desde cuándo que no aspiro aquella fragancia?" La música finalizó señálandole su salida, detrás de bambalinas estaba un hombre alto y delgado, bastante anguloso en todas formas posibles...Ella se acercó a él, y le arrebató el cigarro de los dedos para darle una fumada, ya no sentía repulsión de ningún modo...Ese hombre la había tenido en su cama tantas veces, que ahora que había perdido interés le resultaba extraño poder convivir con él de forma casi amigable, después de dos o tres fumadas le acercó el cigarro para devolvérselo, él negó con la cabeza y ella lo tiró para pisarlo con sus tacones de aguja.

-Antes de que el jefe me eche a patadas de aquí ¿Atia?- decía sacando la varita

Ella suspiró con cansancio mientras ponía delante de él, sus manos en señal de rendición; con un suave movimiento de muñeca de la varita salió una sustancia metálica y pegajosa, parecida al mercurio de un color cobrizo, que cayó sobre su piel formando unas muñequeras totalmente adheridas a su cuerpo y algo pesadas. Él se hincó para repetir el movimiento para crear unas tobilleras.

-Listo-informaba

-Gracias-decía ella en un susurro, como si hablar le quitara energías.

Miraba sus muñecas con un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico; el metal brillaba de una manera hipnotizante y un fuerte portazo la hizo salir de ese lugar, donde estaba segura.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?!-bufaba un hombro sumamente robusto, haciendo que con cada movimiento su respiración se agitara y el sudor se formara en su frente - ¡Tú!-gritaba señalándola con un dedo haciendo que se pusiera de pie rápidamente-¡¿Hace cuánto que terminó tu baile?!-regañaba aferrándose a su brazo y comenzando a sacudirla de forma violenta- No olvides tu lugar aquí-sentenció empujándola para que cayera en el duro suelo-¡Serva!-gritó causando que las muñequeras descargaran algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica con un crucio, logrando que ella se convulsionara del dolor-¡Muévete!- ordenó saliendo de la habitación junto con el hombre delgado.

Con un suspiro, se encaminó a servir a los clientes; la mayoría hombres mayores con manos largas y un gran desprecio por los mestizos. Ella se encargaba de servir las bebidas, de entretenerlos con algún baile exótico o en caso de que pagaran una suma de dinero, brindarles sexo.

Estaba caminando cuando un hombre joven le dió una nalgada, haciendo que ella le prestara atención.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sírveme, para eso estás aquí!-le gritó

-Si-contestó apretando los dientes, tensando la mandíbula

-¡¿Sí qué?!-gritó golpeando su mano contra su mejilla, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio- ¡¿Si qué?!-

-Si amo-

-Hay que recordarles que son animales...-comentaba el joven dirigiéndose a su mesa, haciendo que todos rieran.

Recogió los vasos, caminando hacia la cantina, pidiendo las bebidas... Haciendo todo de manera rutinaria, cuando otra mujer se acercó a ella.

-Atia, el jefe te busca...-

-Ya voy-contestaba dejando todo para acudir al llamado de esa bestia que la había comprado.

Se presentó con la otra chica en la habitación de los cambios de ropa, el maquillaje...

-¿Me llamaba...amo?-agregó antes de que la castigara

-Que Versa te ayude a vestirte, tienes un trabajo...-

-Si señor ¿Es un grupo...grande?-preguntaba temiendo la respuesta

-Eso no te incumbe, pero sí, es grande y más te vale que los dejes más que contentos ¿Entendiste?-

-Si amo-

Versa era una muchacha joven de 15 años, alta para su edad, bien formada, rubia de enigmáticos ojos azules que veía a Atia como una hermana mayor.

-Vamos te ayudaré-decía sonriendo.

Aún no entendía como esa niña podía aún sonreír, ambas eran esclavas y de la peor clase, la más baja...Ni siquiera eran consideradas como esclavas del hogar, eran una especie que estaba más abajo de los elfos domésticos...

-Creo que te tocaron unos pervertidos-decía riéndose

-¿Cuándo no?-contestaba sonriéndole-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por ésto-dijo señalando una diadema con orejas de gato

-Vaya, esto es nuevo-

Versa le cambió el cabello, ahora era rubio corto; a la altura de la barbilla, le coloco sus orejas, una gargantilla con un cascabel, un corsé negro con pantaletas a juego de las cuales salía una cola y le pintó la nariz de negro, para después con el mismo color sacar tres bigotes.

-Vaya, sólo te falta hacer miau-

Atia se miró en el espejo, era triste como a sus 18 años tenía que pasar por esta tragedia para poder verse hermosa ante sus ojos...

-¡Te falta ésto!-

-¿Guantes?-preguntaba poniéndose los mismos, eran largos hasta el codo de satín-Mortífagos ¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No les gusta que los toquemos, somos algo sucio Versa, no lo olvides-

Caminó de manera segura, contoneando sus caderas y empezando a entrar en el "papel"; se había dado cuenta que en estos meses tenía dotes de actriz... Eso aunado a las palizas y castigos que recibía, la habían vuelto una dócil y sumisa esclava; quizás en el fondo quería seguir viviendo, o tal vez ya nada la importaba.

Inhaló profundo frente a la cortina de cuentas, volvió a mirar el número para saber si estaba en el apartado correcto: 3... Ese era el lugar, cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar "ese lugar" que le generaba comfort, siendo capaz de soportar un día más; suspirando sonrió y apartó las cuentas para decir en voz sensual

-La gatita ha llegado-

-Ya era hora-informaba un hombre canoso

-No se enoje amo, usted pidió una gatita-contestaba subiendo y bajando recargada en el marco de la puerta- Ppprrrr-ronrroneaba acercándose a él y sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?-

El hombre la jaló hasta que la sentó en sus piernas, se reía de manera escandalosa y con su otra mano le tocaba un pecho con fuerza, ella tensó la mandíbula recordando que desde que estaba en aquél lugar el placer no existía.

-¡Smith! ¿Qué haces? No es tu cumpleaños-gritó alguien del fondo

-¡Está bien!- gritaba mientras se ponía de pie, jalándola con él-Lo siento gatita, es el cumpleañero quien se va a entretener contigo-diciendo esto le dió un beso y la empujó haciendo que ella chocara con un cuerpo, quedando ella de espaldas.

-¿Es usted el cumpleañero?-preguntó comenzando a restregar su trasero el perteneciente al género masculino.

-¡Si! ¡Acábala!-gritaron todos

Ella asintió, comenzando a restregar su cuerpo con más fuerza, como si bailaran; su mano derecha despertaba la entrepierna de aquél hombre al que debía complacer por esa noche...Pocos minutos habían pasado cuando sentía aquél miembro endurecerse bajo su toque, "Al menos terminaré rápido" se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Todos queremos divertirnos!-

Esa frase la hizo tensar el cuerpo, en el fondo sabía como eran las cosas... El cumpleañero se divertiría primero con ella, después todos harían fila para tener sexo con ella y después con suerte, el alcohol los dormiría...Sin suerte, bueno eso era mejor no pensarlo.

Seguía bailando cuando una mano la sostuvo frenándola, con fuerza comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo; apretó los ojos sabiendo lo que seguía.

Ella se hincó.

-¿Quiere que la gatita le sirva amo?-

-¡Que lo haga!- gritaban unos

-¡Queremos ver acción!-gritaron otros

Ella cerró los ojos, se giró y le desabotonó los pantalones, volvió a ronrronear y le bajó el zíper.

Su lengua se deslizó por el duro miembro, lo sintió estremecerse lo que la hizo seguir con el trabajo.

Su boca lo deleitaba, lo sabía, podía sentirlo...Incluso sabía que el final estaba cerca cuando con un brusco movimiento la aventó hacia una mesa.

-¡Hazlo!-gritaban

-Yo sólo quiero que goce amo-dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero el la empujó.

Sintió como su ropa le era arrebatada y ella fingió placer, eso lo hacía demasiado bien.

En pocos segundos lo sintió entrar en ella, de forma brusca y sin piedad... Ella trataba de darle placer, de acariciarlo; pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, él la empujaba y no quería más que tomar su cuerpo, ella lo entendió y se dejó llevar.

En unos cuantos minutos lo escuchó jadear, sabiendo que su turno había terminado...Se quiso poner de pie cuando el hombre canoso la empujó

-Es mi turno gatita-

Ella se quedó recostada en la mesa, cuando comenzó a sentir un objeto frío sobre su piel; se apoyó en sus codos para ver qué objeto era y cuando lo vió comenzó a gritar.

-Calma gatita, sólo queremos divertirnos-decía el hombre con una navaja

Varios hombres comenzaron a sujetarla, ella luchaba para liberarse... Sabía de las torturas, pero jamás las aceptaría...

Sintió como el filoso objeto entraba en su suave piel, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir de ahí se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa perdiendo así la peluca rubia y las orejas.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Por favooor!-gritaba Atia

-Vamos jefe, diviértase un rato-le dijo Smith al cumpleañero.

El hombre tiró un cigarrillo y lo piso.

-Estoy cansado- dijo aún de espaldas al "show"

-Es una luchadora jefe, hace mucho que ninguna se ponía tan testaruda...-

Èl se giró y lo que sus ojos vieron lo hicieron temblar; ahí estaba la mujer que hace pocos minutos había penetrado con fuerza peleando por que no la dañaran, sus bucles castaños se movían violentamente y sus almendras lo miraron sorprendida...

-¡Basta!-gritó el rubio

-Vamos Malfoy, sólo queremos diversión-dijo un joven poniendo su mano sobre el hombro

-¡Te dije que no!-gritó quitando de su hombro la mano del muchacho y empujándolo con fuerza- ¡Vámonos!-

-Si señor-dijeron todos al unísono

Todos comenzaron a retirarse de la habitación, en silencio y de manera rápida; ella seguía tendida en la mesa con la respiración agitada, con su mirada clavada en el techo; de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas saladas y de sus heridas sangre...

Malfoy fue el último en salir, la miraba con cierta obsesión; como cuando se mira un juguete roto... Uno que nosotros rompimos y no quisimos hacerlo, lo miramos con dolor y cierto odio hacia nosotros sabiendo lo que causamos.

-Lo lamento Granger...-dijo en un susurro, en un exhalación en un volumen tan bajo que esperaba no ser oído

-Mi nombre es Atia...-contestó la castaña sin verlo, haciendo que él apretara los dientes aún en la puerta- Amo-

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!! A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN POR MI OTRO FIC "EL GRAN CAMBIO", NO SE ASUSTEN, LO TERMINARÉ...ES SÓLO QUE ESTA IDEA RONDÓ MI CABEZA Y EMPEZÓ A SURGIR DE FORMA TAAAAAN NATURAL Y EL OTRO ME ESTÁ DANDO TRABAJO... RECUERDEN QUE UN FIC FELIZ, ES UN FIC CON REVIEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Estaba recostada en la mesa, tratando de normalizar su respiración; parpadeando varias veces para que el llanto cesara...

-De todas las personas...-suspiró-¿Por qué Draco Malfoy?-

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, queriendo olvidar ese nombre... "Granger", hace tanto que no le decían así... Desde hace tiempo que ella iba por la vida siendo Atia la esclava, como si su apellido fuera ese "La esclava"... Giró su cabeza para poder descansar el cuello, cuando lo hizo sus hermosas almendras parecieron perderse en ese mundo de recuerdos...Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron para llevarla a ese momento de pesadilla:

"El piso temblaba bajo sus pies, hechizos salían disparados por doquier...Maldiciones se escuchaban en boca de tantas personas, que sólo esperaba por no ser ella la que las recibiría...De pronto perdió noción de dónde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor y no encontró ni a Ron ni a Harry, ni siquiera a Luna y a los demàs...De pronto escuchó una señal, confundida empezaba a respirar con dificultad y a los pocos que conocía los vio caer...Unos brazos la sujetaron, como si fueran garras de metal; ella luchó...Se juraba a sí misma, que ese día luchó como nunca lo había hecho...Un golpe en la cabeza, hizo que perdiera el conocimiento por lo que los siguientes hechos parecían aún más borrosos... La celda, los golpes, la falta de alimento y agua, y por último el fatal día que la compraron...Estaba con ambas manos a un grillete empotrado en la pared, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, la luz le taladró los ojos haciendo que instintivamente girara la cabeza en busca de obscuridad.

-Hermione Jane Granger le debe al mundo mágico 1,980 galeones de oro, su deuda ha sido pagada, ahora será propiedad de...-

Nunca escuchó el nombre, sus ojos buscaron al comprador esperando que fuera alguien del ejército de Dumbledore o de la orden del Fénix...Entonces conoció al hombre más repulsivo y cruel de lo que ella hubiera preferido...

Después de eso, su mundo cambió y vio pasar los días,que se convirtieron en meses y después, eventualmente en años...Pasó a ser el juguete de cada uno de los trabajadores de ahí haciendo cosas que ni en sus más obscuras pesadillas hubiera imaginado...Su mente brincó a una de las peores escenas que trataba de suprimir con fervor...Ahí acostada en una especie de catre, el hombre delgado debajo de ella penetrándola casi como si buscara romperla, cuando escuchó pasos y entonces sintió como la cama se vencía por el peso de alguien que recién llegaba, su lamió el cuello para después penetrarla, ella gritó de dolor pero sólo parecía alimentar el líbido de aquél hombre, doble penetración; jamás pensó que podía pasarle...."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar su propio grito, se incorporó admirando las rojizas líneas por todo su cuerpo, en sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas...Pasó sus dedos por sus heridas recién hechas cuando...

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-le gritó el hombre obeso

Ella instintivamente se puso de rodillas antes que la pelea siguiera

-Nada amo, se lo juro...-

-¡¿Entonces por qué se fueron?!-gritaba pateándola-¡¡Explícame!!-

-No...no lo sé-

-¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Vidal!-llamó al hombre anguloso volviendo a patearla

El hombre llegó para arrastrarla al sótano, ella se dejaba llevar porque ya no tenía más fuerzas para pelear...

La ataron a un poste, sintió la madera bajo su piel dándose cuenta que aún estaba desnuda...

-Hoy me hiciste perder mucho dinero...¿Sabes cuánto me debes?-preguntaba jalándole el cabello para que pudiera verlo

Ella negó con la cabeza a duras penas, pero él jaló más fuerte

-Nnn...no amo-

-49,670 galeones...¿Cómo piensas pagarme, sino es con trabajo?-

-Lo sé amo-

-Ahora me pagarás con tu piel y tu sangre...-

Ella sabía a que se refería, trató de viajar a esos momentos en la sala común de los leones cuando el primer latigazo sonó por todo el obscuro lugar...

Gritó tantas veces, que perdió la cuenta...Y después, ya no gritaba; tenía seca la garganta y llegó un momento en el que además perdió conciencia...

Pasaron horas cuando se escuchó la puerta rechinar, anunciando la llegada de su verdugo...

Estaba en el cuarto azote del día cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡Detente! ¡Detente!-

-¿Qué pasa?-decía el hombre gordo

-La han comprado jefe-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Han pagado el doble de su precio, y pidieron específicamente, que estuviera en excelentes condiciones de salud...-

El hombre miró a Vidal interrogante

-Él la quiere para su uso "personal"- dijo haciendo hincapié en lo último.

Hermione supo que acababa de ser vendida a algún pervertido para calentar su cama...Si era mortífago, para calentar sus calabozos...

La desataron y rápidamente le dieron a beber una poción, por su sabor amargo sabía que era para que sus heridas cicatrizaran más rápido...Pero el daño estaba hecho, su piel antes perfecta ahora estaba llena de líneas y recuerdos de castigos.

Le pusieron una especie de costal de papas de color verde obscuro, el uniforme de todos los esclavos y la condujeron por el prostíbulo hasta la salida.

Ella se dejaba llevar como una muñeca de trapo, la subieron a un carruaje donde la ataron a una jaula y entonces el viaje comenzó; el camino era desigual aunado a la lluvia que le helaba los huesos, se sintió caer en una especie de sopor.

Cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto pequeño, lo estudió con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una alacena de cocina. ¿Una alacena? ¿Quién la habrá comprado? Noto que junto a ella estaban unas ropas algo... ¿Cómo lo diría? Bueno ahora estaba segura de que la habían comprado como esclava sexual, dudó en ponérsela o no, pero después decidió que quería quitarse aquél surrón algo húmedo...El hálter de color rojo quemado, hacia juego con la falda; era un cinturón dorado que sostenía dos pedazos largos de tela del mismo color y no había zapatos.

Terminando de vestirse, se abrazó a sí misma para darse ánimo cuando el cerrojo de la puerta se escuchó, miró la perilla girarse y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

La luz la hizo poner una mano delante de su rostro a manera de protección.

-El amo la solicita-dijo un hombre algo mayor haciendo que las muñequeras se unieran y de ellas saliera una cadena, para después tirar de ella, logrando que ella comprendiera que debía seguirlo.

La casa era enorme, más bien era una mansión tan perfecta y tan bella que en otro momento le hubiera fascinado la idea de estar ahí.

Conforme caminaba notaba que su pie le molestaba, pero no quería quedarse en aquél recibidor, pues los demás sirvientes la miraban y murmuraban de una forma que ella decidió seguir sin importarle aquél malestar.

Subieron unas majestuosas escaleras que parecían ser de mármol, llegaron a una enorme puerta blanca como todo lo de aquél lugar...El hombre tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz que trataba la castaña de descifrar.

Entraron, mientras el hombre tiraba de la cadena para hacerla caer...Ella supuso que debía hincarse, por lo que eso hizo.

-Señor, su esclava...-

-Gracias Hastings, puedes irte-

Ahí estaba Hermione contemplando a su amo, el hombre más odioso de toda la tierra...

-¿Señor?-

-Si-

-Le traeré enseguida el almuerzo-

-Gracias-

Ella seguía hincada, sin alzar el rostro y procurando no molestar al nuevo amo.

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, con un chasquido hizo desaparecer las cadenas, pero ella no se inmutó siguió en la misma posición.

La puerta sonó.

-Adelante-

Hastings entró depositando una charola con bocaditos y el té, comenzó a servirlo; mientras el joven se sentaba para ser atendido. El mayordomo le alcanzó un plato con comida, que él aceptó sin dejar de observar su nueva adquisición. De pronto un pedazo de un bocadillo salado cayó al suelo, el mayordomo estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando el joven anunció con una mano que se detuviera.

-¿Esclava?-

-¿Si amo?-

-Cómetelo-

Parpadeó varias veces hasta comprender lo que le acababan de ordenar.

-¿Y bien?-

-Si amo-

Gateando se acercó hasta aquél pedazo; quería dudar pero ya no quería luchar ni recibir dolor, y con un rápido movimiento lo tragó.

-Bien, Hastings puedes irte-

-Si señor-

El hombre suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en la silla; tenía un brazo a través del abdomen en el cual recargaba su brazo derecho con la mano delante de su boca.

-Cierra con llave-ordenó sin moverse

-Si amo- contestaba poniéndose de pie y haciendo girar la llave.

Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, cabizbaja y temiendo moverse.

Él se acercó por detrás y rozó su oído con la boca.

-Desnúdate-ordenó mientras se alejaba para ponerse frente a la cama.

Ella se giró y asintió con la cabeza acercándose a la cama, para después comprender el error que había cometido.

-Si amo-dijo casi de inmediato

Dejó caer la falda, comenzó a quitarse el hálter pero no podía; no eran nervios ¿O quizás si?...

-Yo lo hago- dijo él

Hermione pudo sentir los dedos suaves que le ponían el pelo hacia un lado, como bajaban por su espalda desatando la blusa y cuando ésta cayó al suelo él siguió tocándola, marcando cada surco de las nuevas cicatrices adquiridas, que su espalda mostraba.

-Eres valiente- decía haciendo que se girara a verlo

-No lo soy amo-

-No te pregunté-dijo acercándose más, haciendo que ella se sentara al filo de la cama.

Con la cabeza baja, pudo sentir su proximidad y ese olor embriagante que no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar.

La atrajo hacia si, sus manos acariciaban su espalda y ella recargó su rostro en su hombro; la penetró de forma suave pero firme y comenzó ese vaivén que hace mucho no disfrutaba, estaba tan perdida en ese baile erótico que instintivamente se aferró a su espalda y entonces recordó la primera vez que estuvieron en esa situación; él no quería que la tocara y de inmediato dejó de hacerlo.

Él notó este movimiento y con una mano guió la de ella hacia su espalda, mientras se enterraba en lo más profundo de ella logrando que llegará al clímax como nunca le había sucedido desde que llevaba esa vida.

A los pocos segundos el dió un gruñido, derramándose en ella.

Él se separó, dándole la espalda.

-Prepara el baño-ordenó antes de que alguien tocara la puerta

-Si amo-contestó recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose a hacer lo pedido

Él estaba en frente a la puerta, acomodándo su camisa y antes de que entrara al baño dijo:

-Quédate ahí y aséate-

-Si amo-

Al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta, él la abría dejando pasar a un par de hombres.

-Malfoy, necesitamos hablar-

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse en el agua caliente llena de sales que desprendían un aroma único...

-Soy la esclava de Draco Malfoy, jamás lo hubiera imaginado- se decía riendo en lo bajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Estaba descansando, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban con el calor del agua. La puerta abriéndose la hizo abrir los ojos, con la cabeza recargada al filo de la tina podía ver a un Draco de cabeza que la miraba.

-Sal de ahí antes de que te arrugues-

-Si amo- contestaba poniéndose de pie, recogiendo su cabello con las manos y exprimiéndolo.

Draco miraba las gotas del agua cayendo por ese cuerpo perfecto; su vientre plano, los huesos de la cadera sobresaliendo y entonces sus ojos se posaron en las cicatrices que ahora estaban por todo su cuerpo, eso lo hizo gruñir y apretar la mandíbula.

Hermione al escuchar ese sonido gutural lo miró, preguntándose sí algo estaba haciendo mal.

-Saldré, tardaré varias horas en regresar-comenzaba a decir mientras la castaña se vestía-Quiero que veas algo-pedía alrgando el brazo.

Ella se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Ves eso que está ahí?-preguntaba señalando un poste de madera con una argolla

-Si amo-

-Estarás ahí amarrada en un santiamén si sales de este cuarto ¿Has entendido?-

Granger no había perdido sus neuronas sólo por cambiar de profesión, entendió perfectamente que los azotes iban incluídos en ese poste.

-Si amo-

-Perfecto-dijo saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Se quedó sola en esa habitación sin nada que hacer más que observar, cuidadosamente la inspeccionó y notó que todo estaba bajo llave, el gran librero y una puerta, que suponía era el armario.

Se acercó a la ventana para poder admirar los grandes jardines, las flores que los adornaban y algunos animales que por ahí vagaban como ardillas. Su ojos se volvieron a clavar en el "poste de los azotes" como acababa de nombrarlo, lo veía sin poder entender como tanta majestuosidad convivía lado a lado con la santa inquisición, es decir, los árboles de cerezo junto a la herramienta de castigo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Muy Malfoy- concluyó sentándose en la cama.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una anciana que traía varias cosas en los brazos.

-¿Qué haces en la cama?-preguntaba dejando caer todo al suelo y moviendo las manos- Fuera de la cama del señor, vamos fuera-

Hermione se puso de pie y observó como aquella "ama de llaves" la trataba como animal.

Después de que se puso de pie, la mujer puso una manta gruesa en el piso,la extendió y la acomodó para después poner junto una cobija de color café obscuro.

-Listo, aquí está tu cama-

La castaña quería reír, pero se contuvo y decidió sentarse en aquella manta.

-Buena chica, ahora espera aquí a tu amo-

-¿Y qué? ¿No hay plato de croquetas?-preguntaba mientras la anciana salía de la habitación.

Pasadas un par de horas, el piso la cansó y con algo de envidia miraba la cama; después de mucho meditarlo decidió lanzarse a quebrantar las reglas.

Con lentitud se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior y su respiración se volvió agitada mientras su mano se acercaba a la llave.

Con un rápido moviento la giró, escuchando un débil "click".

Se rió en voz baja para lanzarse a la cama, oler ese aroma a "limpio" que hace mucho no podía tener, las almohadas suaves y tersas...

Se acomodó en la orilla del lado izquierdo, para así poder aventarse al suelo, cuando alguien abriera o tocara la puerta.

Tranquilamente respiraba viendo su nueva vida, hasta que poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.

No tuvo pesadillas como cuando vivía en el burdel, pero si una imagen aparecía entre tanta negrura...Una mano acariciándole el cabello y una voz varonil diciéndole: "Vendré por ti, no te dejaré..."

-Harry-suspiró

-¿Así que Potter es el hombre de tus sueños?-preguntó un rubio frente a su escritorio.

Hermione parpadeaba para despertarse, pues ahora ya estaban las velas encendidas y la noche había caído. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¡Estaba en su cama!

Se puso de pie enseguida.

Draco se estaba desvistiendo, cuando se giró a verla...Se quitó la camisa arrojándola despreocupadamente al piso, se acerco al armario

-Prepárame el baño-

-Si amo-

-¿Comiste algo?-

-No amo- contestaba en el marco de la puerta del baño

La miró con algo de enojo para después con la mano indicarle que podía irse.

Estaba abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, tomando las sales aromáticas y rociándolas por toda la tina...Más que tina era un baño romano, cuando alguien en la puerta pedía entrar.

-Adelante-respondía el rubio

-Señor-

-Hastings tengo una duda-

-Si señor-

-¿Acaso piensas matar a mi nueva adquisición?-

-Parece que no le entiendo señor-

-¿Por qué razón no alimentaste a mi mascota?- preguntaba con enojo, pero a la vez, con calma

-¿Perdón señor?-

-Tengo que repetirlo Hastings-

-Es que parece que no le entiendo señor...¿Usted acaba de llegar?-

-No entiendo eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando-

-Es que después del atardecer, varias venimos con la intención de hacerlo-

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-La puerta estaba cerrada señor, creímos que había vuelto y no quería ser molestado-

Hermione desde la otra habitación se quedó estática y mordiéndose el labio se dijo: "Con seguridad mañana saludaré al poste"

-Aún así pudiste aparecer algo en mi habitación, no hay necesidad de que mi esclava sufra por mi dedicación al trabajo-

-Perdone señor, no volverá a suceder-

-Eso espero-

-¿Desea cenar señor?-

-Claro, algo grande Hastings muero de hambre-anunciaba ya desnudo y colocándose una bata negra

-Si señor- afirmaba haciendo una reverencia y antes de salir agregó- ¿Algo para la esclava señor?-

-No Hastings, creo que seguiré tu consejo y por hoy no comerá-

-Si señor-

La puerta cerrándose encogió a Hermione ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Ya había pasado días enteros sin comer, pero ¿Y si la mandaba azotar por cerrar la puerta sin su permiso? Y cuando llegó ¡Estaba en su cama! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

El sonido de pisadas la hizo alzar el rostro y mirar al rubio, una mezcla de miedo e interrogación cubría su cara.

Él se quitó la bata y se sumergió en la tina lanzando un suspiro de cansancio que incluso la castaña sintió.

El silencio inundó el momento y la habitación: Hermione quería pedirle perdón, decirle que jamás volvería a ocurrir pero... Pero su orgullo se lo impedía ¿Por qué era aún orgullosa? Ya había rogado, ya se había humillado de todas formas posibles e inimaginables, pero con él...Con él era diferente.

-Abre-ordenó sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ella sólo lo miró con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Abre la puerta, recibe la cena...-

-Si amo-

Corriendo se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y con una reverencia dejó pasar a varios criados cargados de alimentos que olían suculentos. Suspiró sabiendo que hoy no probaría más que agua...Le daría agua ¿No? El agua era vital,a menos, que como su anterior dueño pensara que es un privilegio que uno se gana.

La puerta se cerró al mismo tiempo que un rubio en bata entraba a la habitación.

-Cierra la puerta-

-Si amo- contestó con nerviosismo, esa orden era un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido anteriormente y por lo tanto, una desobediencia de parte de ella.

Él pasó su mano por su cabello, volvió a suspirar viendo e inspeccionando unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio; estaba tan absorto que Hermione tuve que aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención a la cena

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba con un papel en la mano

-Su cena amo-

-Come lo que quieras, yo no tengo hambre- dijo en tono quedo

-¿Perdón amo?-

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó al banquete como si estuviera enfrente de un milagro...Rozaba las frutas con sus dedos, inhalaba los maravillosos aromas que despedían los manjares...Se decidió por un potaje de papa, un lechón glaseado con cerezas y de postre una manzana...

El rubio seguía trabajando cuando el crujido de la mordida a aquella fruta lo hizo apartar la vista del papel y dirigirla a la castaña; jamás había visto a alguien comer de esa forma, los ojos cerrados masticando con lentitud como si buscara un sabor secreto y muy cerca de su nariz para poder recordar el olor.

Después de la gran comilona se fue a sentar en la manta que la anciana había traído para que fungiera como su cama; se empezó a adormirlar cuando los sirvientes entraron para recoger.

-¿Fue de su agrado la cena señor?-

-Deliciosa Hastings-contestaba sin dejar de mirar el papeleo- En especial el lechón-

-Me agrada escuchar eso señor-

Todos salieron cargados de platos, el último en salir fue el hombre mayor.

-Y Hastings...-

-Si señor-

-Quiero un platón de manzanas diario en mi habitación-

-Si señor-

Hermione miraba la escena como si pudiera ver las palabras en medio de ambos hombres; como si pudiera ver físicamente flotando la petición de Draco ¿Lo había hecho por ella?

Pasó una hora cuando al tiempo que ella cabeceaba de sueño, la silla del rubio se movía hacia atrás porque él se estaba levantando...Se obligó a despertarse por si le ordenaba algo; mientras pudo ver como la bata caía al piso mostrando su espalda musculosa, su trasero bien formado y esas piernas que eran el resultado del ejercicio.

Se puso un pantalón de satín negro y cerró la puerta, aplaudió una vez para que las luces desaparecieran y se acercó a la cama.

Hermione entendió que había llegado la hora de dormir; se recostó sobre la manta usando de almohada su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos.

Pasadas unas horas ella comenzó a temblar de frío, pero sabía controlarlo... Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esos inconvenientes del clima.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de las sábanas crujir y se giró a ver al rubio que lo ocasionaba; se sorprendió al ver unas piernas frente a ella y alzó el rostro de forma interrogante.

No dijo palabra, sólo la tomó en brazos y la llevó consigo a la cama de nuevo. Ella se dejó depositar suavemente; clavó su mirada en él como buscando respuesta. Él no dijo nada, sólo se acostó a su lado y se dispuso a dormir.

¿Draco Malfoy se preocupaba por ella? Decidió no pensar en ello y dejar que Morfeo la acunara en sus brazos.

PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. YA ESTÁ EN PROCESO EL 4TO, ASÍ QUE NO DESESPEREN!!!

*ALIORRALA18: GRX X TU REVIEW!! ESPERO Q ESTE T HAYA GUSTADO!!

*ARANIA: GRX X TUS FELICITACIONES!! AKI ACTUALICÉ PRONTITO!!^^

*BETZACOSTA: AQUÍ ESTÁ UN POCO DE COMO ES DRACO CON ELLA, ESPERO DEJAR VER COMO VOY A MANEJAR ESA RELACIÓN...GRX X TU REVIEW!!

*PATY: AUNQ NO DEJAS REVIEW, ME LOS DEJAS EN MSN Y SON UNA GRAN PORRA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE, GRX X TU APOYO T KIERO RITIHARTO!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Antes que nada quisiera pedir paciencia jeje... Es el primer fic que escribo de esta índole, todos mis demás fics (incluso los no publicados) son más rosas... Prometo que Hermione sacará las uñas, pero también creo que un par de años contestando y peleando, para terminar azotada, violada, etc. Pues creo que han de quitar las ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

El ruido de unos zapatos caminando la hizo despertarse, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba dormida en el jergón del piso... ¿Lo de ayer fue un sueño? Se preguntaba pensando que quizás estaba viendo un Draco que no existía.

-¿Apenas despertando?-cuestionaba el rubio tratando de ponerse una corbata.

Hermione se puso de pie, acercándose hacia él alargó las manos intentado ayudarle con la corbata; él se dejó y la observaba mientras lo hacia.

Cuando terminó, le acomodó el cuello y atraída por la calidez que desprendía, le rozó el cuello con un dedo.

Él le sostuvo la mano y apretó con fuerza obligándola a hincarse en el suelo.

-No me toques-ordenaba mientras le soltaba la mano empujándola un poco más-Hastings-

-Si señor-

-Dile a la señora Lennox que por favor traiga el abrigo y los zapatos, es momento de que los demás vean a mi nueva esclava-pidió sonriéndole de forma burlona a la castaña.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa de igual forma y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse quiso hablar pero trató de tranquilizarse, poco a poco siendo esclava del sujeto que más odiaba iba despertando ese instinto Gryffindor en ella.

La anciana mujer dejó en el suelo cerca de ella un abrigo verde, el color característico de los esclavos y unas botas cafés comunes; ella lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Póntelo-

-¿Y lo demás?-preguntaba más que a él, a sí misma

-No hay más Granger, eres mi esclava debes verte como tal-contestaba acercándose a ella terminando de ponerse el saco

Ella parpadeaba varias veces como si quisiera comprender lo que estaba tácito en esa frase y no lograba captar.

-Póntelo-

Ella apretó los dientes y se vistió con lo que acababan de llevarle; al momento de ponerse la bota hizo una mueca de dolor, ese tobillo le seguía molestando pero no quiso darle importancia.

Draco salió por la puerta y ella supuso que debía seguirlo; y eso intentaba pero el pie le dolía tanto que él estaba como 20 escalones debajo que ella.

Él lo notó y bufó molesto subiendo rápidamente hasta ella; sujetándola con fuerza para obligarla a bajar. Ella lo miraba suplicante como si quisiera transmitirle su dolor, pero él simplemente se acercó a su oído y le susurró molesto

-Si no me sigues el paso juro que dormirás en un cuarto que odiarás más que el mío ¿Conoces los calabazos? Porque tendrás el gusto sino te apuras-

Ella se mordió la lengua y comenzó a bajar rápidamente, estaba acostumbrada a tener que guardar su dolor en ese cofre donde se encontraban todos sus sentimientos que la hacían ser humana.

Se extrañó que estuvieran en el mundo muggle.... ¿Mortífagos? ¿En el Londres muggle?

-Exacto Granger, nadie pensaría que aquí nos reunimos para hacer planes de destrucción masiva-contestó el rubio a su pregunta sin pronunciar.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de club, algo vacío pero no dejaba de verse ocupado; gente caminaba de arriba a abajo y todos parecían tener algo que hacer

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas-ordenó el rubio dejándola en una pared muy cerca de la salida, por lo que tuvo que agregar leyéndole el pensamiento-Aunque no lo parezca, este lugar está lleno de mortífagos que no dudaran en matarte y matar a los muggles que vean aquél despliegue de magia ¿Podrás cargar con eso en tu conciencia?-

Hermione le gruñó a manera de respuesta; ese hombre sabía perfectamente que era lo que la movía...

-Al menos yo tengo una-agregó en un tono casi inperceptible

-Cuidado Granger, no quieres ver que tan lejos soy capaz de llegar-

Lo vio entrar a una habitación cuya puerta de madera prometía lujos, miro hacia arriba y pudo constatar que había magos por todas partes; con el tiempo ella había aprendido a detectarlos de las personas "normales" como le gustaba llamarlas a ella.

-Zorrita ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Oír esa voz, la hizo estremecerse, parpadeaba repetidamente mientras la boca trataba de moverse pero no pronunciaba palabra...Tragó con dificultad queriendo que cuando se girara no estuviera ahí el hombre que pensaba.

Ahí estaba un hombre joven, de unos 25 años con barba partida, cabello negro, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta....Sin embargo, para Hermione toda esa galanura iba acompañada de una perversidad que no creía conocer en nadie más.

__

_Un hombre altamente atractivo estaba sentado en el sillón de piel café, encendió un cigarrillo y la miró..._

_-Desnúdate-ordenó_

_Ella comenzó a hacerlo, mirando hacia el suelo porque no entendía que clase de mirada le daba..._

_-Espera...no lo hagas así, busco entretenimiento...-_

_Un baile erótico es lo que busca este hombre, se dijo a sí misma, mientras comenzó a contonear el cuerpo quitándose la ropa como si lo gozara._

_-Conoces objetos muggles ¿No es así?-_

_Ella se detuvo con sólo su pantaleta puesta_

_-Si amo-contestó con algo de temor_

_-Entonces conoces esta preciosidad-decía sacando una pistola y comenzando a rozarla por su cuerpo_

_Ella tembló y entonces supo que era lo que sus ojos le transmitían: odio. El más puro sentimiento de odio que podía haber conocido._

_La paseaba por sus pechos, como si buscara excitarla de esa forma, como si él quisiera darle placer...Y su placer se basara en __provocarle miedo y sufrimiento._

_-Se parece a una parte anatómica con la que tú trabajas ¿Cierto?-_

_Ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos, sólo podía sentir el frío metal recorriéndole la piel, haciéndola temer por su vida._

_-Dale sexo oral como si me lo dieras a mi zorrita...Veamos si te dejo vivir-_

_Esa noche fue una de las más horribles de su vida, jamás había metido un arma en su boca de esa forma...Jamás había tenido sexo con una pistola y fingir gusto por ello, jamás... Jamás había tenido un arma penetrándola sintiendo que cada empuje sería el último...El muy bastardo tiró del gatillo __cuando aún estaba dentro de ella haciéndola gritar, para después darse cuenta que estaba vacía, sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella y sus temores._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0OFIN DEL _

-¿Es que no me escuchas zorrita?-preguntaba riéndose

Hermione odiaba esa risa, esa risa macabra que ningún personaje de terror podía tener.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó haciendo que ella se pegara a la pared detrás de ella y apretara los ojos-Aún pienso en la última vez que nos vimos-decía relamiéndose los labios.

Rozó sus dedos en su mejilla haciendo que ella se quitara bruscamente, y cuando lo volvió a hacer ella le lanzó una mordida provocando su enojo.

-¡Maldita perra!-gritó tumbándola de un golpe seco en la mejilla-¡Te enseñaré quien manda aquí!-

-¡Y yo a ti!-gritaba un rubio fúrico tomándolo por la solapa-¡¿Es que acaso se te quemó el cerebro?! ¡Ella es mi esclava!-anunciaba empujándolo con fuerza- Ahora encárgate de lanzar los "obliviates" pertinentes debido a tu descuido ¡Ahora!-

Draco comenzó a caminar decididamente a la puerta y cuando llegó a ésta, la abrió enojado

-¡Granger!-gritó la orden; misma que fue obedecida casi de inmediato.

Entró a la habitación y escuchó en un susurro

-Quítate el abrigo y siéntate a mi lado-

Así lo hizo, se quito la prenda verde y las botas, para irse a sentar dócilmente junto a su "amo".

La junta parecía estar terminando, porque todos con una reverencia poco a poco fueron saliendo de la habitación.

-Pronto verás que estar bajo mi cuidado te hace la vida más fácil...El ser mi protegida te hace prácticamente intocable...-

Él tenía razón, ser esclava de Draco era como ser la protegida de Dios; en este caso del Diablo, igual de poderoso pero bastante más obscuro.

En unos minutos el salón se comenzó a llenar; por un momento Hermione pensó en que quizás podría ser una espía...Escucharía los planes, vería el modo de avisar al otro bando... Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando oyó como hablaban los mortífagos entre ellos; no había palabras simples, todo eran colores, puntos cardinales y animales...

-Entonces el amarillo sur y avestruz, así será...-

Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando comenzaron a dejar de lado el profesionalismo para conventirlo en una reunión de compañeros de trabajo. Hermione se pegó al costado del sillón cuando comenzó a ver que los demás mortífagos ordenaban a sus esclavos hacer... Pornografía, pura pornografía delante de sus ojos. Mujeres besándose mientras los demás vitoreaban y exigían más acción...Sólo había dos esclavos hombres, a los que les ordenaban desde actos homosexuales hasta de orgía con las mujeres.

-Malfoy préstanos a la tuya...-dijo alguien en el fondo.

Cuando Hermione lo escuchó comenzó a buscar quien lo había dicho; instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma rezando porque Draco no fuera tan... sexual.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero que un esclavo meta su pene, dónde yo lo hago? Eso es asqueroso-

Todos rieron ante el comentario y el mortífago que había dicho la petición la miró con odio por haber quedado en rídiculo.

-Te doy esa por buena Malfoy, pero... ¿Qué hay de los juguetes?-

-¡Si!-gritaron todos.

Draco la miró con hastío, para después asentir y con una mano la animó a ponerse de pie; pudo observar como su rostro se transformaba, antes parecía una niña asustada y ahora parecía una experimentada meretriz dispuesta a hacer gozar a todos con la vista.

Empezó con un baile sensual para quitarse la poca ropa de una manera provocativa, después tomó el juguete y se hincó para meterlo en su boca. Lamía, chupaba y fingía gozar con el pene de piel, cerraba los ojos tratando de transmitir una imagen que ella no sentía en el fondo. Se pasó el miembro falso por los senos, estrujándolo entre ellos; masturbándolo y comenzando a gemir mientras su par de pechos trabajaban. Poco a poco fue bajándolo, jugaba con su ombligo y se reía como colegiala, haciéndolos babear...a todos, menos a uno. Draco la miraba como si la escena estuviera siendo llevada a cabo en un funeral sumamente religioso. Las almendras se encontraron con los zafiros, sin saber porque Hermione sinitó vergüenza de lo que hacía y podía ver en los ojos de él una mezcla extraña...odio y ¿Celos?

Dejó de pensar en esos ojos azules taladrándole la conciencia; para entonces comenzar a penetrarse, metía y sacaba ese juguete varias veces, lo movía con el fn de obtener placer...Eso había descubierto desde su cambio de profesión de estudiante a prostituta, cuando ella misma se tocaba aunque los clientes la vieran ella buscaba su placer, el placer que no podía obtener y tenía que fingir cuando un hombre la penetraba. Pero ahora ella encargándose se los movimientos, los disfrutaba, los amaba, los gozaba y gemía.

Todos aplaudieron cuando ella llegó al clímax; Draco hizo aparecer unas cadenas y jaló de ellas de forma brusca, arrastrando a Hermione por el piso hasta que estuvo arrodillada frente a Draco

-Vuelve a tu lugar-

-Si amo-

Pronto todos se fueron, dejando a Herm y a Draco sólos, ella moría de frío pero sabía perfectamente que si ella se quejaba podían azotarla o castigarla.

-Puta, sírveme un té-

Hermione lo miraba dolida

-Si amo-

-Una de azúcar sin crema-

-Si amo- obedecía mientras se acercaba a la mesa, sirvió el té, le puso una de azúcar.

Se lo estaba llevando cuando los platos temblaban bajos sus manos frías-

-¿Tienes frío?-

-Si amo-

-Bébelo-

Ella parecía no compreder

-Bebe el té,te ayudará a entrar en calor-

Hermione así lo hizo, bebió sintiendo como desde su esófago hasta su abdomen se iba calentando.

-Ahora hazme mi té-

-Si amo-

Lo hizo en la misma taza sin darse cuenta

Alargó el brazo para acercarle el té, Draco lo estaba aceptando cuando ell se percató de su error y quiso jalar de nuevo la taza

-¿Sucede algo?-

-La taza amo-

-No logro entender-

-Es la taza de la que yo bebí-

Él se acercó la taza a los labio y bebió el té hasta que se lo terminó.

-Sírveme otro-

Hermione sonrío al saber que Draco le daba a entender que ella no le daba asco. Le estaba acercando la taza cuando la puerta se abrió

-Sobrino-

Esa voz casi provoca que Hermione tirara el té, pero sólo unas cuantas gotas cayeron.

-Limpia mi zapato...Lo ensuciaste con tu té-

Hermione tomó una servilleta

-No, hazlo con tu lengua-

Hermione así lo hizo

-Vaya sobrino, cuando me lo dijeron no lo creí; pero aquí ante mis ojos la amiguita de Potter como tu esclava-se rio de manera tetríca

-Si es mi nueva mascota ¿Verdad?-preguntaba dirgiéndose a ella.

Ella le respondió con un gruñido y movió la cabeza para que dejara de acariciarla, la ofensa era grave

-Tía ve por los papeles por favor-

-Si sobrino-

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Draco la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared

-¡Grita!-

Hermione no entendía

-Grita o te daré motivos para hacerlo ¡Grita!-

Ella comenzó a gritar al tiempo que Draco tiraba cosas de las mesas y pateaba una silla, el toquido de la puerta hizo que Draco se girara de un jalón la atrajo hacia si y le susurró

-No te vayas a levantar y oculta tu rostro fingiendo llorar-ordenó mientras la empujaba

Draco abrió la puerta sonriendo pero tartando de acomodarse el cabello.

-Draco nunca pensé que hubieras heredado el mal genio de tu padre-

-Parece que es genético, gracias por los informes-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se quedó estática, todo aquello había sido una farsa para que Bellatrix creyera que Draco la había golpeado...¿Porqué no simplemte la golpeaba? ¿Acaso se preocupa por su bienestar?

Draco la tomó por la cintura y se aparecieron en la habitación del rubio.

Antes de que pudiera hablar o razonar lo que sucedía, él la besó. La besó como si quisiera robarle todo el aire, la beso como si su lengua quisiera conocer su sabor, la falta de oxígeno puso fin a su beso pero antes de separarse Draco mordió el labio inferior de Hermione, haciendo que gimiera. La empujó para que quedara sentada en la cama y él se acercó bajando el rostro besándole la frente, los ojos, los oídos

Tomó sus manos y las llevo a su ropa, Hermione supe que era lo que quería, pero entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo ordena? Se preguntaba. Hermione lo desnudó de manera rápida, dando caricias a la piel que se encontraba desnuda.

La castaña comenzó a desnudarse cuando Draco sin una pizca de ropa se lanzaba sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola

-Detente, yo lo hago...-dijo en una súplica.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama ya desnuda, mientras el rubio comenzaba a besar cada centímetro de su piel...De pronto sintió su lengua jugando con su punto G, ella se incorporó para ver a Draco hacerlo...Ahí estaba hincado en el suelo provocándole placer hacerla gemir. La lengua siguió su camino hacia arriba; sin olvidar los deliciosos pezones de la castña que chupo y lamio como si no hubiera más vida mañana, después el cuello y mientras lo hacía, le separó las piernas con su rodilla, se situó entre ellas y la penetró. Hermione dió un gemido de placer

-Así que el juguete te hace gemir ¿Eh?-

-A aa...a veces-

-Yo te haré gemir, porque eres mía Granger y de nadie más-

Draco cumplió su promesa, con cada embestida Hermione gemía de puro placer, él aumentó el ritmo haciéndolo casi glorioso para la castaña que en pocos segundos gemía llegando a su segundo orgasmo, unos segundos después Draco gruñía anunciando que acababa de llegar al clímax.

-Eres mía Granger, que no se te olvide- dijo poniéndose su bata y saliendo de la habitación.

BUENO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!!

*PATY: OJALÁ ESTE T HAYA GUSTADO!!! T SUPRMEGA KIEROOO!!! GRX X EL REVIEW

*ANGES80: ME HALAGAS!! Q BUENO Q T GUSTE!! OJALÁ ESTE TMB T GUSTE! GRAX X TU LINDO REVIEW!!

*YOKO: GRX X ENCONTRARLO BN ESCRITO, ESPERO NO DESILUSIONARTE CON ESTE CAP! Y SI HERM IRÁ SACANDO LOS DIENTES YA VERÁS!

*AMTOROP: SALUDOS RECIBIDOS DESDE COLOMBIA, SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO! GRAX X LEERME!! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA D TU AGRADO

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: GRX X TU REVIEW! NO M TARDÉ CASI NADA EN ACTUALIZAR!! BSOS!!

*CHERRYGRL: AMIGA!!!!!!!! OTRO MÁS! OJALÁ T GUSTE!!! T KIERO MUXISISISIMO!!! YA KEREMOS VIERNES!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Hermione se quedó tendida en la cama, con la mirda fija en el techo...Quizás porque su mente comenzó a cuestionarse tantas cosas, fue que decidió ponerse de pie y mirar a través de la ventana.

Un mágico "plop", hizo que ella se girara a ver la cena perfectamente servida... Junto a los platillos estaban las manzanas, sonrió al recordar como Draco las había pedido... ¿Dónde estaba?...

Tomó una manzana, la rozó con su nariz y recordó el viejo manzano en casa de su abuela, aquél árbol de donde colgaba un neumático que usaban como columpio...

A los pocos minutos un rubio algo agitado entró a la habitación, se quitó la bata y comenzó a vestirse... Hermione pudo reconocer inmediatamente la indumentaria, "Mortífagos"...

El rubio estaba en la puerta, cuando se giró para encarar a la castaña; él podía notar la mirada reprobatoria que le daba

-Come lo que quieras, cierra la puerta y yo regresaré tarde-

Ella abrió la boca para pronunciar algo que nunca salió ¿Estaba a punto de decirle que se cuidara? Algo estaba mal con ella... Cerró inmediatamente la puerta suspirando y deseando que su vida fuera diferente.

Cenó como su hambre se lo pedía, se vistió y pronto se quedó dormida en la cama soñando con lo que hubiera hecho si tan sólo la guerra hubiera terminado hace tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo, en el fondo sintió alivio porque sólo Draco podía entrar; trató de enfocar y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. El rubio arrastraba los pies y con algo de torpeza entró al baño, escuchó el agua correr y las ropas cayendo; supo que había entrado cuando oyo como se quejaba y gritaba de forma desesperada.

Hermione decidió descubrir que pasaba, abrió la puerta del baño y lo vio; sentado con múltiple heridas por todo el cuerpo y él tratando de coserse unos cortes bastante feos en el hombro, las costillas y un muslo.

Él la miraba intrigado, le sostuvo la mirada para después suspirar y seguir con su tarea.

-Es necesario hacer ésto antes de usar la curación con la varita- dijo en tono ronco

-Entiendo- decía acercándose a él, hincándose y tomando la aguja en sus manos-Si me guías prometo tratar de no hacerte daño-

Él asintió cediéndole el objeto punzante

-Es agradable ver como pierdes la formalidad-comentó tratando de sonreír al sentir como entraba en su carne

-Lo lamento, amo-

-Estando solos puedes hacerlo...Agh-

-Lo siento...-

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado-

Después de que Hermione cosió las heridas más feas, se quedó sentada viendo como seguía la curación él mismo; él se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a acompañarlo.

Ella aceptó su mano y lo siguió, él la dejó en la cama y se dirigió al clóset para sacar el pantalón negro de su pijama. Una vez vestido Hermione le dio el paso para que se acostara él primero, y ella pudiera ocupar la orilla de la cama.

Ella quería preguntarle, cuestionarle y averiguar que era lo que ella hacía ahí exactamente, pero él le dio la espalda haciendo que ella dudara y se quedara callada.

Una respiración agitada despertó a Hermione, quien después de vivir como esclava había adquirido un sueño muy ligero. Empezó a buscar que lo ocasionaba y entonces sintió el cuerpo tibio junto a ella temblando y removiéndose.

-No...no...por favor...-

Hermione escuchaba esas súplicas sin saber que hacer, quizás pronto se pasaría la pesadilla, pero él siguió hablando...

-Madre...no...no...-pedía entre sollozos

Ella tomó valor y lo movió

-Malfoy....Malfoy estás soñando...-decía, pero él no despertaba-Draco...-

Él despertó de golpe amenazando con su varita a una chica que no entendía que había sucedido; él presionaba la varita contra su delicado cuello tratando de descubrir quien era. Él escudriñó con la vista y gracias a la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana pudo ver unas almendras mirándolo suplicantes y temerosos.

Él poco a poco bajó la varita hasta que recargó su brazo en la cama, Hermione sin perder más tiempo se paró dispuesta a irse de la cama pero una mano la detuvo haciendo que ella se girara cabizbaja.

Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se abrazó a ella recargando su cabeza en su abdomen. Comenzó a besarla, subiendo lentamente hasta encontrar su boca; ella dudó pero en poco tiempo notó la urgencia del rubio, tal vez algo de miedo y lo besó. Ella respondía al beso con la misma pasión sintiendo como el rubio la iba desnudando haciéndola gemir bajo su toque y entonces ella bajó el pantalón de satín, rozando el bien formado trasero y abrazándose a su espalda.

Draco la jaló para que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, específicamente ella sobre él... Hermione dudaba en tomar el control, pero sentía una necesidad de tocarlo, de hacerle ver que ella también podía hacerlo temblar; quizás en el fondo quería demostrarle que ya no era más esa niña boba adicta a los libros.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, a arrancarle gemidos roncos y ella lo disfrutaba; bajó por el mismo pasando por su abdomen jugando su lengua con su ombligo. Apretó sus muslos con las manos estando más abajo de su anatomía, lamiéndolo haciendo que él se estremeciera...Lo metió en su boca y comenzó chuparlo como si fuera una paleta, a rozar sus dientes de maner indolora pero placentera... Él la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a subir, de pronto sentía una necesidad apremiante de besarla; es como si le diera más placer besarla y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos que en su miembro duro.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a bajar despacio, llenándose de él y gimiendo sintiendo lleno aquél vacío. Él la tomó de las caderas y le marcó un ritmo, lento y profundo como si quisiera entrar al fondo de ella; con cada minuto el ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido y más rápido haciendo que ella perdiera la cabeza y en poco tiempo se sintió llegar al Nirvana. Él sentía como ella se apretaba a él llevándolo a la locura, pero aprovechó aquél movimiento para rodarse y quedar encima de ella. Hermione lo miró extrañada y abrió la boca para preguntarle cuando él la besó para después susurrarle al oído

-Quiero ser yo quien te haga gemir-

Ella sonrío al escuchar eso, el muy machista Draco Malfoy no había cambiado para nada...

Se mordía los labios para no gritar, sintiendo como el rubio la penetraba con rudeza, con pasión y sentía que pronto volvería a llegar al orgasmo...

-Gime, grita todo lo que quieras nadie puede oírte...-

Hermione obedeció, y cuando llegó al orgasmo gritó, y no sólo eso, sino que además gritó el nombre del rubio

-¡Draaacoo!-gimió

Ese gemido hizo que Draco temblara y gruñiendo anunciaba que él también había llegado.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella y cuando pudo recobrar el aliento, volvió a rodar con ella en brazos para poder dormir.

Draco le acariciaba el cabello, ella estaba del lado derecho con una pierna atravesando la suya y un brazo en su abdomen...

-Lamento lo de...-no sabía como terminar la frase- Es sólo que hasta hace poco regresé a la mansión y bueno, algunas costumbres son díficiles de olvidar-

-Entiendo-dijo, aunque en el fondo no lo entendía... Eso la hizo ver que quizás la guerra afectaba a ambos lados, no es como si perdonara a Draco, pero le hacía ver que él también vivía un infierno.

-¿Comiste?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo que el rubio se incorporara un poco para ver la respuesta

-Si-contestó

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería preguntarle: ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué parece que te importo?

La boca de Hermione jamás se movió, era como si en el fondo no quisiera respuestas...Ella ya había formulado las suyas y que él contestara algo que ella no deseaba, le dolía...

Durmieron en brazos uno del otro, ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas; ninguno vio la negrura apoderándose de su mente sin espacio para la luz que da la esperanza.

Draco la miraba dormir, su mano encima de su cabeza, sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada... Era una visión que le robaba el aliento, era como contemplar un horizonte...Le daba paz y lo hacía sentirse más humano; porque de un tiempo a esta parte comenzaba a sentirse un... No había palabra para él.

Salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave, protegiendo a la castaña y... a sí mismo.

El carruaje lo llevaba a una casa abandonada, de la cual debía tomar la red flu; de ahí debía tomar un taxi en el mundo muggle a una estación de autobús donde abría un locker y obtenía la clave para ir al lugar donde debía ir.

Leyó el pedazo de pergamino riéndose mientras lo arrugaba en la mano y lo dejaba caer mientras se incendiaba y las cenizas se las llevaba el viento.

Llegó a una red flu detrás de la estación, algo escondido y tomando el polvo inhaló para que fuera una orden firme.

-Tienda de mascotas "El conejo negro"-

Llegó con seriedad al lugar, era un Malfoy, jamás perdía el glamur...Sonrío hacia su anfitrión.

-Nunca dejarás de ser Malfoy-

-Espero que no, porque si no... Tu causa estaría muerta ya-

-Tienes razón-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya tenemos la localización de los enemigos...sólo falta que digas la hora-

-Al anochecer-

-Bien-

-Entonces me voy-anunciaba tomando la varita para desaparecer- Y Potter...-

-¿Si?-

-No hagas que me arrepienta de la decisión de convertirme en espía-

-Lo prometo, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos-

Y Harry vió como desaparecía delante de sus ojos, Draco jamás cambiaría sería igual de arrogante siempre, pero jamás podría juzgarlo duramente después de ese día hace unos cuantos meses... Después de que los mortífagos tomaron por esclavos a los mestizos, ese día Draco apareció delante de él diciéndole lo descuidado que era porque él tenía su ubicación...Después del regaño, vino el trato... Uno que no pudo rechazar, pues era la mano izquierda de Lord Voldemort, ese día Draco se convirtió en su espía, en un espía para orden del Fénix y lo que representaba; ese día lo vio como una persona con más valentía de lo que él poseía.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*CHERRYGIRL: Q DCIRT AMIGA! ESPERO Q LA INTRIGA T GUSTE! T KERO! VIVA EL MEGA PUENTE!!

*ANGES80: Q BUENO Q T GUSTA! GRX X EL REVIEW!

*BETZACOSTA: GRX X DEJAR REVIEW!! ESPERO Q ESTE MAS TIERNÓN T HAYA GUSTADO

*YOKO: GRX X RECTIFICAR!!! JAJAJAJA OJALÁ T GUSTE!! SALUDOS!!

*NATHANIEL FLICK: GRX X LOS HALAGOS!!!:$:$:$ AKI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE, OJALÁ T GUSTE! BSOS!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: GRX X LOS COMMNTS!! OJALÁ ESTE CAP SEA D TU AGRADO!! ABRAZOS!!

*LUNA-MAGA: M XPLIKS TU REVIEW?:$.....GRX X DEJAR UNO!! OJALÁ ESTE CAP OS GUSTE!

*GABZPOTTER: GRX X TODOS TUS REVIEWS!!! SUPR LINDOS!!! OJALÁ ESTE CAP T GUSTE MUUXO!!!

Y A LOS Q NO DEJAN REVIEW TMB UN MEGA ABRAZO Y BESO!!!!

RECUERDEN, AMO LA INTRIGA!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Draco estaba recargado en una pared de piedra que apenas y se mantenía de pie; la culpa lo embargaba, lo hacía sentir algo sucio y de pronto ya no quiso defenderse, se dejó caer golpeando constantemente su cabeza contra la pared.

Escuchaba los gritos, los hechizos, las maldiciones y la gente inocente que pedía vivir... Vivir era un lujo que no todos podían darse, sobretodo para aquellos que el Lord Obscuro consideraba indignos de seguir respirando.

Durante toda la batalla el rubio permaneció sentado como un muñeco sin vida; de hecho varios de los que lo veían pensaban que el GRAN mortífago había dado ya su último aliento, cuando la realidad es que estaba en estado de shock.

-¡Milord! ¡Aquí está el hijo de Lucius!-gritó una mujer de cabello rizado y voz enfermiza

Varios mortígafos vinieron al encuentro de la fémina, burlándose de la forma en que se encontraba...

-¡Tráiganlo!-gritó un hombre aún con la máscara puesta- Que el Lord decida que hacer con él-

Dos seguidores del mago obscuro lo levantaron del suelo y se lo llevaron arrastrando, el rubio jamás dio señales de saber lo que sucedía; en el fondo él se sentía ya muerto, ya no tenía ganas de seguir respirando, era una asquerosa rata, una peste que debía ser eliminada.

No supo como llegó a ese lugar; sabía que era la guarida dónde había hecho la promesa de servir con su vida unos ideales que ahora consideraba enfermos y asqueantes.

Él estaba hincado, con la cabeza agachada y tratando de enfocar lo que le reodeaba.

-El Lucius Junior...-dijo una voz aterciopelada que él reconoció al instante

-Draco...-susurró el rubio- Mi nombre es Draco-

-¡Crucio!- condenó mientras sus ojos se divertían con el cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor-¡¿Crees que no se el nombre del taimado que se quedó a observar?!-

Se acercó con pasos felinos y moviendo el cuello como si buscara aliviar un dolor.

-¡¿Crees que mereces vivir?!-

Malfoy parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender la pregunta ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Realmente respetaría su decisión? ¿Qué era lo que él quería?

-Amigos-decía abriendo los brazos y comenzando a sonar "alegre"- Creo que es un buen momento de demostrarle al niño qué es lo que se siente estar vivo ¿No concuerdan conmigo?-

Escuchó gritos y alabanzas a un ser que sólo buscaba conquistar un mundo que para cuando lograra el cometido, ya sería un mundo destruido y sin valor alguno ¿Por qué deseaba eso? ¿Qué lo hacía querer acabar con un mundo antes de conquistarlo?

-Vengan a divertirse, quiero oírlo gritar-ordenó siseando como la serpiente que en realidad era

Sinitó como era llevado hacia otro cuarto, el olor a carne pudriéndose y a muerte le hizo saber que estaba en los calabozos...

Le quitaron la ropa y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, tambaléandose miró a su alrededor; cadenas, el piso húmedo con sangre inocente, algunos huesos que eran roídos por ratas grandes y por último, los gritos de dolor... Aún cerraba los ojos y podía oír la muerte llevándose vidas puras.

-¡Yo quiero azotarlo primero!-

Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía como era obligado a ponerse de rodillas y escuchaba el látigo arrastrándose por el piso; apretó los párpados teniendo una imagen mental del objeto de tortura...Un látigo ligero y corto, con punta de metal para desollar, ese pequeño fierro arrancaba tiras de tu piel y pronto un rugido de dolor le hizo darse cuenta que ahora era SU piel la que era arrancada.

Después de un par de azotes ya estaba en el suelo tratando de respirar y mirando hacia arriba preguntándose ¿Quién lo mataría? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente humano para quitarle la vida?

-¡Dénle la poción ya está comenzando a perder conciencia!-

Conocía el método; usaban pociones para mantener conciente a la víctima, así los lamentos y el horror de sus ojos siempre podía verse... Malditos enfermos, pensó sintiendo como era obligado a incorporarse y presionando contra sus labios un tubito de cristal; aunque sólo unas gotas pasaran a su organismo era suficiente para que ni siquiera pudiera dormir en varias horas.

Después de una horas, de varias pociones regenerativas y demasiados azotes, lo dejaron tirado en el suelo mientras descansaban.

-Que..que considerados-dijo en un susurro captando la atención de los presentes- No quiero que se fatiguen por mi culpa-siguió mientras trataba de reírse y sólo conseguía toser y escupir sangre.

-¡¿Ya escucharon?!- dijo uno acercándose a él mientras dos lo alzaban para que quedara a la vista del que hablaba- ¡La niñita está pidiendo más!-

-¡Pues démosle más!-gritó una mujer

La mujer estaba fumando cuando se acercó al rubio, sacando el humo directo hacia su rostro y dándole esa sonrisa torcida que aún en pesadillas podía ver.

-Me gustas...-informaba-...como cenicero-concluía arrugando la nariz a manera de sonrisa y sin más apagó el cigarro en su pecho.

Draco apretó la mandíbula evitando gritar.

-Grita precioso...-pedía aquella mujer- Grita para mí-decía empujando el cigarro para que se incrustara en su marfílinea piel

Todos los fumadores tomaron iniciativa al ver a la mortífaga tomando el vicio del cigarrillo como una tortura...

Los días pasaban y las torturas se iban haciendo una rutina en la vida del pobre rubio que ahora no era más que un fantasma de lo que un día fue; ya no había soberbia, ni orgullo en esos ojos azules...Ahora había vacío y dolor, los labios que antes se acomodaban en una sonrisa burlona, ahora estaban resecos, partidos y sangrantes...Todo en él era algo lastimero y triste para los ojos que lo veían.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, tenía una aproximación de haber estado ahí un par de semanas; sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad...

Hasta que ese día, creyendo que ya nada podía empeorar, sucedió... Estaba sujetado de unas argollas pegadas a la pared, nada más lo sostenía; ya ni siquiera tenía voluntad, sólo era un cuerpo colgando de la pared, como un pedazo de carne en refrigerador.

Un hombre se acercó y sin perder más tiempo una marca de hierro hirviendo fue a parar su muslo haciéndolo gritar; un grito afónico y ahogado pues la boca la tenía seca.

-¿Has tenido suficiente? ¿O quieres más?-preguntaba el líder

Draco alzó la vista y su mirada ojerosa se posó en él

-No quisiera obligarte a tomar una decisión apresurada, pero...-comentaba jugando con sus dedos huesudos-Tu padre está en Azcaban, la locura terminará por acabar con él...-

Malfoy lo miraba con odio ¿Por qué quería que se uniera a él? Seguidores no le faltaban; aunque en el fondo pensaba que quebrarlo y hacer que se uniera a algo que odiaba era suficiente motivo para Voldemort.

-Sin embargo...Tu madre-

Ese comentario captó la atención del rubio quien comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-Tu madre es algo aparte, ella sigue viva... No quieres verla sufrir ¿Verdad?-

-¡Déjala!-

-Ahora estás conmigo...¡Tráiganla!-

Lo que Draco vio le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, la que antes era una belleza clásica; ahora era... Él no quería describir lo que veía, era demasiado doloroso.

Estaba desnuda, los huesos sobresalían de su piel como si fueran a romperla, su cabello estaba lleno de sangre seca y su cara estaba... Ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Te unirás a mi causa?-

Él no contestó.

-Bien, quizás un pequeño incentivo te ayude ¡Rápenla!-

Bellatriz tomó la navaja y comenzó a cortar el cabello a mechones, pronto comenzó a llegar al cráneo y ni siquiera se detuvo; siguió cortando, haciéndola sangrar...A él lo consolaba el hecho de que su madre ya no parecía reaccionar, la había perdido y jamás pudo decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que había significado para él tenerla en su vida; aquella mujer que se erguía como estatua en medio del mar, ahora era una muñeca rota...

-¿Aún nada?-preguntaba tomándolo por la barbilla-Bien...Quizás un poco de entretenimiento te ayude... Hagan lo que quieran con ella-decía moviendo la mano dándole poca importancia.

Por las mejillas del rubio resbalaban pesadas lágrimas viendo como cada uno de los cerdos que estaban ahí tomaban a su madre, la penetraban y la somodizaban a su gusto...Le marcaron "puta" en el abdomen con una navaja, pero ella ni siquiera suspiró, ella ya estaba muerta y lo que él veía era un recipiente vacío de alma.

-Ya me cansé...-dijo Tom Riddle-No llegaremos a ningún lado con este mocoso... ¡Avada Kedavra!-

-¡No!-gritó queriendo safarse de sus cadenas

Y ahí quedó Narcissa Malfoy Black, con los ojos viendo a la nada encima de una mesa, desnuda...Sin embargo Draco sabía que hacía mucho que su madre se había ido de este mundo, no soportó nunca perder a Lucius...

-Llevenlo al calabozo, luego decidiré que hacer con él-

No sabía como reaccionar, en el fondo no había digerido lo que acababa de ocurrir, miró hacia la ventana con barrotes donde la luz de Luna iluminaba el lugar más decadente de la tierra...

Morir, sólo eso le quedaba morir y dejar esta mierda, ya no quería seguir; no había motivos para hacerlo, ya no había ni porqué respirar...

Poco a poco se dejó llevar por el frío, la obscuridad se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo, sentía como la vida lo iba dejando cuando...

-Aah...-un gemido apenas audible lo hizo abrir los ojos

Sus ojos buscaron en ese agujero a quien acababa de dar señales de vida; creía que todos los cuerpos eran cadáveres...

Gateando se acercó a un cuerpecito, delgado y solo

-Aagh..-gimió con dolor

Le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior comenzando a sollozar y alargando su mano hasta poder tocar el rostro de...

-¿Granger?-preguntaba como si le pudiera contestar.

Pronto se acercó hasta poder verla bien, sus dedos rozaban sus mejillas y el cabello...Se dió cuenta de que la frente sucia mostraba sudor y entonces supo que tenía fiebre.

Ahí se encontraba la definición de bondad para su mundo, la muchacha llena de ideales y valor reducida a un bulto en una celda maloliente. Aquella que le dio el primer puñetazo de su vida, pero no el último...A la que no le importaba quien era él, si algo no le parecía lo decía ¡Lo gritaba! La que en el fondo admiraba por nunca dejar que los demás esperaran lo peor, o no esperaran nada de ella; la mejor bruja de su clase...La mejor mujer que había conocido.

Abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, abrazándola recordaba todo lo que era su vida hasta ese momento; abrazándose a ella recordó que era humano y también recordó que aún había mucho porqué luchar, que así como ella había miles de mestizos convirtiéndose en esclavos rezando porque la guerra llegara a su fin...Y lloró por sus padres perdidos, por su madre recién fallecida... Quizás no la salvó a ella, pero podría salvar a alguien más...

Suspirando dejó de llorar, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta

-¡Tomé mi decisión!-gritaba al carcelero

Escuchó pasos y antes de que llegara se acercó a Hermione para delicadamente depositar un beso en sus labios, uno fugaz...

-Vendré por ti, no te dejaré...-susurró

La castaña trató de abrir los ojos y ver a quien le acababa de prometer semejante maravilla, pero el rechinido de la puerta abrirse y la luz de afuera la cegó...Sólo pudo distinguir que era un hombre y alto...

El carcelero lo tomó del brazo guiándolo entre ese lugar donde la muerte se vivía a cada segundo, cuando llegaron a un gran salón fue empujado hasta quedar hincado enfrente de su nuevo líder

-¿Y bien?-

-Te prometo fidelidad eterna, junto con mi alma...-dijo sabiendo que su alma se iría al infierno de todos modos-Te juro que jamás te arrepentirás por darme esta oportunidad y llegaré a ser el seguidor más fiel que jamás hayas tenido, te juro que...te pertenezco-

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Soy un Malfoy, morir en una celda apestosa no va con mi linaje-

-¡Orgullo!-dijo riendo, carcajéandose-Si eso te mueve Draco, encontrarás aquí un lugar que esté a tu nivel-

Draco asintió poniéndose de pie y logrando transmitir que nuevamente estaba delante de ellos el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Pero tendrás que ganarte ese lugar, y déjame decirte que si lo logras, serás conocido como mi mano derecha-

-Lo seré milord-decía sonriendo

Los meses siguientes fueron como un campo de concentración, las torturas seguían siendo parte de la rutina, pero conforme el cumplía las órdenes que le daban fue subiendo de nivel hasta que llegó a ser la mano izquierda de Lord Voldemort.

Las órdenes que el rubio recibía eran atroces, cuando las cumplía se repetía a sí mismo que salvaría a muchas personas.

Atacó dos orfanatos, uno muggle y otro del mundo mágico, violó jovencitas y reclutó a jóvenes chantajeándolos con la muerte de una familia que ya no vivía.

Se repetia a sí mismo que debía hacerlo, debía hacerle creer al Inombrable que jamás lo traicionaría...

Después de matar a todo ser viviente en los orfanatos, enseguida fue llamado por el mago obscuro y fue nombrado mano izquierda.

Un par de meses gozando de ser el favorito, sin cometer ningúna falta cuando decidió tomar ese poder en sus manos.

La orden del fénix estaba reunida como todos los días, todos los miembros estaban presentes y algo deprimidos por como la guerra iba tomando el curso hacia la derrota inminente de Harry Potter.

-Tengo un trato que ninguno de ustedes podrá rechazar-dijo un rubio

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Ronald

-¿Qué...?-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó en forma agresiva el niño que vivió

-Siendo tu salvación Potter...Antes que nada hay que hablar de la seguridad, porque no me costó ningún trabajo dar contigo-

Cada uno de los miembros escuchó lo que Draco dijo, al principio estaban dispuestos a que a la menor provocación reaccionarían; pero jamás pasó. Dealante de ellos estaba un Malfoy maduro y con las mismas ganas de los demás miembros de matar a Lord Voldemort.

Ese día se hizo espía para la órden del Fénix, ese día estaba cumpliendo la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo y a sus padres.

Sólo faltaba cumplir la que había hecho en los calabazos.

Llevaba semanas buscando a Granger y no la había encontrado, ese día era su cumpleaños y los demás mortífagos lo habían llevado a celebrar.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, y cuando la prostitua comenzó a ejercer su magia logrando que él se excitara, se enojó aún más y decidió que descargaría sus tensiones en esa muchacha...No quería que lo tocara, sólo quería tener sexo y no más, cuando la desechó supo que sus compañeros aprovecharían para desestresarse con ella.

Cuando la oyó gritar, cuando la vió.....Quiso salvarla! Quiso matar a los que la habían torturado, pero no podía... Decidió sacar a todos de ahí...

-Lo lamento Granger-

-Mi nombre es Atia...Amo-

Esas palabras lo mataron, pero al menos podía cambiarle la vida, por eso al llegar a su mansión que acababa de recuperar su pocesión y pidió que la compraran.

Ese día en la noche, tomando un vaso de whiskey frente a la ventana sonreía sabiendo que estaba por cumplir su promesa.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*CHERRYGIRL: AMIGAAAAAAAAAA YA ES VIERNES!! VIVA EL PUENTE ED LA LOCURA!!! GRAX X LEERME!!! T KERO! Y M GUSTAN TUS REVIEWS

*ABRIL EVANS: GRACIAS POR LOS HALAGOS, ESPERO Q ESTE CAP T GUSTE!

*BETZACOSTA: ESTA FUE LA HISTORIA DE COMO SE HIZO ESPÍA!! OJALÁ TE GUSTE!! BSOS!!

*DUSQUINHA: OJALÁ T GUSTE EL CAP! GRX X EL REVIEW!

*LUNA-MAGA: GRACIAS X LA FELICITACIÓN! GRX X LEERME Y DEJAR REVIEW, ESPERO Q ESTE CAP T DE MÁS D LO Q DESEABAS SABER! SALUDOS!

*ALLISON: AKI ESTA!!! GRX X LEERME! Y X DEJAR REVIEW!!

*NATHANIEL FLICK: ESPERO Q ESTE TMB TE GUSTE!!! BESOS!!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: ESPERO Q ESTE CAP T DE UNA IDEA DE XQ DRACO ES EL HOMBRE Q ES!!

*GABZPOTTER: GRX X LEERME!!!!X SIEMPRE DEJAR REVIEW!!! TKM!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!!

Hermione despertó sola en la cama, se giró para poder inhalar el aroma del rubio en su almohada...La noche anterior había sentido una conexión con Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a preocuparle, anoche había sentido que deseaba estar para siempre en sus brazos.

Se bañó disfrutando del agua caliente sobre sus músculos adoloridos, se masajeaba las sienes tratando de relajarse y de disfrutar un poco de esos lujos, de la soledad.

La comida apareció a la misma hora que el día anterior, con su dotación de manzanas y ella comió con buen apetito, como casi siempre a esa hora del día.

Ya muy entrada la tarde, el cerrojo de la puerta comenzó a moverse y ella instintivamente se fue al tapete...

Por el marco de la puerta se asomaba una cabeza rubia que bufaba molesto mientras dejaba ver detrás de él, una mansión algo más movida de lo normal.

-Ah...-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Veo que comiste-

Ella sólo asintió

-En un par de horas....- un toquido lo interrumpió-Adelante-

-La ropa que pidió el señor-

-Gracias Hastings-

-Un placer señor- contestaba el mayordomo dejando un par de trajes encima de la cama

-¿Hastings?-

-Si señor-contestó en la puerta

-Las máscaras...¿Dónde están?-

-En la caja, señor-contestó señalando una pequeña cajita junto a las corbatas.

-Gracias-

-Con permiso señor-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-Tomaré un baño-decía comenzando a desvestirse

Hermione se quedó estática sin saber que hacer, que decir... ¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía hacer conversación?

Tanto tiempo se quedó meditando que para cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie el rubio ya estaba saliendo del otro cuarto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura haciendo que ella lo mirara endiosada...

Él se acercó a ella, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla; era un beso cargado de ansiedad, como si los dos desearan recuperar las horas perdidas y su único deseo fuera sentirse.

Ella tomó el control besándolo con rabia, como si le reprochara el haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo; él gimió bajo ese beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de la castaña para después alejarse de ella y mirarla...

La veía con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por el beso; eso era una hermosa y maravillosa visión, ahí estaba Hermione Granger con la respiración agitada y él lo había provocado.

Dudó por un momento, dudó si seguir o comenzar a contarle del día que debían afrontar; pero ella se abalanzó sobre él para volver a besarlo y esa fue toda la respuesta que neecsitaba.

Hermione comenzó a retroceder obligada por el rubio que acababa de marcar su territorio, podía sentir su trasero tocando la orilla del escritorio que ahora estaba detrás de ella.

Ella sintió sus manos despojándola del trajecito coqueto que la hacía usar; pudo oír como caía la toalla al piso y sintió excitación sólo de pensar en lo que seguía.

De pronto él la hizo girarse, quitando suavemente el cabello para poder besarle su exquisito cuello comenzando a morderlo; ella se arqueó lanzando un gemido y quiso mirarlo pero él se lo impidió pegándose a su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió su erección y se mordió el labio llena de deseo; él comenzó a besarle la espalda, recorriéndola con sus manos y penetrándola con fuerza.

Ella instintivamente se inclinó para facilitarle la entrada y de pronto sonrío pícaramente al razonar que estaban en un mueble de oficina, que jamás vería igual.

Comenzaba ese delicioso vaivén haciendo que poco a poco fuera más rápido y en unos cuantos minutos ella anunciaba su llegada al orgasmo, haciendo que Draco gimiera roncamente llegando también.

Les llevo un tiempo normalizar su respiración y cuando eso sucedió Malfoy comenzó a tomar las ropas de la cama aclarando su garganta para poder hablar.

-Esta noche hay una celebración en la mansión-

-Ah-

-Es una mascarada, debes vestirte para la ocasión-

-Está bien- contestaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar

Se acercó a los trajes y comprobó que ambos eran masculinos, se giró para reclamar este hecho cuando su tobillo le punzó haciendo que lanzara un quejido.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada-contestó moviendo las manos.

Él se acercó mirándola a los ojos de forma reprobatoria, y se agachó tocándole el tobillo algo inflamado

-¿Cómo que nada? Te haré un hechizo y mañana lo repetiré

Hizo desaparecer las tobilleras, después practicó el hechizo curativo sonriéndole de forma sincera.

-Vístete-

-Claro pero...-

Él la miraba expectante

-Sólo hay dos trajes-

-Si, uno es tuyo...Esta noche te harás pasar por hombre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...-contestaba sonriendo mientras se cerraba el último botón de su camisa negra-Es una fiesta de mortífagos, no tengo que decirte que sucede en ellas ¿O sí?-

-No entiendo...-

-Siendo hombre tienes menos probabilidades de que te realicen actos sexuales, ahora que si lo deseas puedes ir como esclava mujer-

-No, así está bien- decía sonriendo y comenzando a vestirse

Notó que junto a su pantalón había una venda, por lo que se la usó para que su busto pasara desapercibido y después se vistió con la camisa verde botella.

Cuando ya hubo terminado miró un par extra de calcetines y decidió preguntar.

-¿Para qué son éstos?-

-Para ésto- y dicho lo último lo metió en su entrepierna-Ahora eres un muchachito-

-Gracias-

-Ahora antes de ponerte la máscara, debemos hacer algo con tu cabello-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tranquila haré un hechizo para que esté corto, lacio y negro. Desaparecerá en unas doce horas-

-Está bien-

Se miraba al espejo con decepción, era un hombre bastante... ¿Femenino? Apesar de tener el cabello corto, su rostro era demasiado ¡Bonito! Esa era la palabra que la molestaba constantemente.

Draco le puso una máscara color verde bandera y por último un bonito reloj.

-No es cualquier reloj, es como tus muñequeras, aléjate 25 metros de mi y te retorcerás del dolor-decía sonriendo- Ahora salgamos-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras notando que la mansión estaba atiborrada de personas ¿Cuántos mortífagos podía haber? Se preguntaba Hermione mirando a su alrededor con cierto... Asco.

De pronto chocó con la espalda del rubio que se giró a verla de forma reprobatoria haciendo que ella se disculpara con una sonrisa

-¿Malfoy dónde está esa mestiza tuya tan sensual? Pensaba hacerle un par de cosas hoy en la noche- decía uno con máscara azul rey haciendo que todos los demás se rieran

-En el calabozo-

-Entonces ¿Ahora te tiras muchachitos delicados?-

Draco tensó la mandíbula al escuchar eso-

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Él es más obediente-

-¿Y tiene nombre tu juguetito?-

-Es Alexander...-contestaba mirándola seriamente

-Pues debo reconocerte que es precioso...-decía el hombre de máscara violeta

Se sentaron en una de las salas, cada hombre tenía uno o dos esclavos que mientras sus amos hablaban los satisfacían de una manera que la castaña sintiera ganas de vomitar.

-Sentado-decía Draco

Ella obedecía, después de todo ahora era Alexander y según había oído, era MÁS obediente que Hermione.

El rubio le ordenó pararse, comer del suelo, servir el té, darle de comer en la boca y con cada orden ella sentía que toda esa conexión que se había hecho entre ellos se iba perdiendo, que tal vez sólo usaba su cuerpo y nada más.

-Quiero que me bese-ordenaba un hombre alto que traía una máscara completa no dejando ver ni siquiera su cabello

Hermione miraba a Draco esperando respuesta

-Bésalo-

Cuando la castaña escuchó aquello sintió que toda esperanza de cariño, ya no amor, cariño se esfumaba.

Ella se acercó al hombre y lo besó, al principio con asco y después miró a Draco mientras lo besaba recordando la cara de enojo que hizo la vez que se desnudó y sonrió cuando obtuvo esa misma mirada en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que ella lo besara con más pasión.

Después de eso circularon unos minutos haciendo de "anfitriones", mientras que Granger seguía sintiéndose usada por el rubio.

Cuando notó que su amo se quedaba parado por varios minutos decidió explorar, poco a poco se fue alejando de él; caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared y rápidamente se adentró en la habitación.

Miró alrededor, al parecer había encontrado el estudio de Draco Malfoy; todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, gusto impecable y entonces sintió odio. Odió al hombre que la compró, odió...odió sentirse confundida y sentir cierta atracción hacia él.

-Perfecto, el síndrome de Estocolmo-decía golpeando la pared de madera.

Al hacerlo la pared desplegó un apartadito dejando caer unas cartas atadas por un listón lila; ella miró por todo el cuarto cuando decidió tomar el paquete.

No decía dirección, ni remitente...sólo frases cortas, una de ellas: la más reciente al parecer, simplemente decía:

"_Recuerda el trato"_

Ella miraba la letra como recordándola ¿Dónde la había visto?

Quiso leer más cuando la puerta tratando de abrirse la hizo colocar el motoncito de cartas en el lugar secreto con nerviosismo

-Sal-ordenó un rubio

Ella obedeció y al hacerlo un hombre más que ebrio les gritó

-¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Quiero ver que beses a este muchachito!

-¡¡Si!!-aclamaron algunos

-¡Queremos ver el lado incierto de Malfoy!

-¡Queremos ver que beses a un hombre!-

El rubio se alzó de hombros y comenzó a acercarse a la castaña en el disfraz de hombre, al principio él la vio indecisa y de pronto todo eso cambió.

Draco se acercaba a ella sorprendido por la actitud que tenía ahora Hermione, ya no estaba asustada sino decidida y sonriéndole de manera soberbia se acercó para robarle un beso apasionado mismo que la chica ni siquiera pensó, simplemente lo correspondió con la misma pasión y dedicación que el rubio, aunque entre éstos dos personajes un beso no sólo era una muestra de afecto o pasión o electricidad, era una guerra. Al final del día, comprendió que un beso era una guerra en donde cada uno busca el liderazgo y busca doblegar al otro haciéndolo que pida oxígeno.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*CHERRYGIRL: AMIGAAAAA!!1 Q F*****ING FIN DE SEMANA TAN PADRE PASAMOS!!! GRX X STAR AHI!! T KIERO MUXÍSIMO!!

*GABZPOTTER: GRX X LEERME!! AKI ESTA EL 7! EL 7! OJALÁ T GUSTE!!! ABRAZOS!!

*BETZACOSTA: EL NÚMERO TIENE QUE VER, XD PNSÉ Q LO HABÍAS DESCUBIERTO! PERO SI AÚN NO LO SABES DIME Y TE LO DIGO!! SALUDOS!!!

*LUNA-MAGA: GRX EL REVIEW!!! CUIDATE!! OJALÁ TE GUSTE!!!

*NATHANIEL FLICK, AUDREY AGNES II: YAY!!!!!!! Q BUENO Q ME GANE ESE PREMIO!! OJALÁ T GUSTE!! BESOS!!

*ZAVACULLEN: GRX X TU LINDO REVIEW!!! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP T GUSTE!!!

*JOS BLACK: GRX X TUS COMMNTS, LOS TOMARÉ EN CUENTA!! CUIDATE!! Y THNX X LEERME!

*ALLISON MARIE MALFOY BLACK: GRX! AKI ESTA EL CAP! =D

***SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: BUENO PUES AQUI EN MI PAÍS SON LAS 11:35 PM DEL 17 FELIZ CUMPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEL DÍA DE SAN PATRICIO!!! MUXA SUERTE Y Q ESTE AÑO ESTÉ LLENO DE COSAS LINDAS!!!!!**

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: GRX X TU REVIEW!!!!!!!! OJALÁ TE GUSTE!! SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS!!!

*MARINE-GRANGER-NOA: MUUUXAS GRX!!!! OJALÁ T GUSTE AQUÍ ESTÁ EL 7!! SALUDOS!!

*ALE: GRX X TU REVIEW Y TUS ALENTADORAS PALABRAS!!! OJALÁ TE GUSTE!!!

*ABRIL EVANS: DESDE MÉXICO MUUUXISIMAS GRX!!!!! ESPERO Q DSD BARCELONA T GUSTE ESTE CAP Y AKI ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO!! Y SOBRETODO MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA A TI Q ERES LA Q DEJA LOS REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Perdonen la tardanza, ahorita es semana santa y la verdad mi ardillita tardó en furular XD.

Después de aquél beso apasionado, donde el rubio pudo constatar que la castaña ya no era la misma dócil damisela que había que proteger; la soledad del cuarto los hizo sentirse incómodos.

Draco comenzó a desvestirse dándole la espalda a la chica, de vez en cuando se giraba para mirarla de reojo; en el fondo sentía que algo se había roto entre ellos, y no sabía que razón tenía.

Hermione se quitaba la ropa con furia, arrancándosela y mirándolo mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas; no reflejaban dolor o tristeza sino ira, se sentía usada y eso jamás lo perdonaría.

El rubio apretó los párpados temiendo lo que seguía, sabía que su relación se había roto pero no podía dejar de pensar que ella llevaba un día más con vida y eso valía más que cualquier odio que ella pudiera sentir hacia él.

Se giró a mirarla y el espéctaculo que pudo observar lo dejó sin habla; la castaña ahora de cabello corto y ojos furiosos, poco a poco iba creciéndole formando bucles castaños y haciéndola ver tan mujer que Draco sintió una molesta erección.

Malfoy se fue acercando a ella de forma felina, como si estuviera cazando a su presa; dicha presa lo miraba de forma seductora y a la vez, sus ojos refeljaban que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Draco la tomó del brazo para obligar a que se acercara; ella peleó unos segundos mientras el hombre siguió insistiendo en ejercer su poder hasta que una mano sonó en su mejilla; eso en lugar de hacerlo retroceder hizo que la jalara hacia él para besarla.

Ella luchó por no corresponder ese beso; aunque no era la primera vez que tenían sexo; si era la primera vez que lo hacían de forma tan salvaje, como si fuera un expresión de enojo.

Él se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder ofrecerle otra vida, ella porque se sabía usada y sentía que había sucumbido a los encantos de un mortífago.

Se besaban como si estuvieran bebiendo fuego líquido, de pronto él la arrojó hacia la cama; la miró por unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a penetrarla; era un acto que no reflejaba comprensión o ternura, sin embargo reflejaba a dos animales heridos que buscaban refugio en ese acto de entrega mutua.

No supieron cuando había comenzado, ni cuando había terminado; ahora sólo estaban los dos con la mirada clavada en el techo y la respiración acelerada. Draco miró con decisión a la castaña y en un movimiento algo brusco la jaló hacia él; ella trató de oponerse, pero él jamás se lo permitió, pronto ella dejó que él la colocara sobre su pecho y la apretara contra su cuerpo; y así, el sueño los acunó en un mundo ajeno a esa guerra despiadada.

Hermione despertó buscando aquél cuerpo que ahora dejaba un vacío que le proporcionaba frío y nostalgia; lo miró frente al espejo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y sintió deseos de ayudarle, pero recordó que sólo era una esclava más del montón.

-Veo que despertaste...-decía en voz ronca-Quédate dentro de la habitación y...-

-No prefiere que me quede en las mazmorras, amo-

Él la miró de reojo a través del espejo sonriendo de forma soberbia...

-Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer y no funcionará...-concluyó regresando a su corbata

-No le entiendo amo, pensé que su esclava estaba castigada en los calabozos-

-¿Jugaremos así? Bien, no tengo inconveniente- dijo tomando un saco de encima de la cama- Sal de la habitación y te mandaré azotar-

-Qué benévolo es usted amo-decía cargada de sarcasmo

-Lo sé, me gusta tratar bien a mis mascotas-comentaba palmeándole la cabeza, haciendo que ella se moviera de manera brusca-Se un buen perrito faldero y has caso-

-Un perro tiene un mejor trato, y la relación con su amo es más superficial que esta...-dijo con un gruñido

-Bueno, entonces se una buena mestiza y no me hagas sacar el látigo-

-En el fondo creo que no lo harías...-dijo picándolo-amo-agregó con juego

-No me pruebes Granger-ordenaba tomándola del brazo y comenzando a sacudirla con fuerza- No quieres que mi paciencia llegue a su límite ¿Verdad? ¡¡¿¿Verdad??!!- gritó empujándola hacia la cama -¡¡Quédate aquí o sabrás lo que es sufrimiento!! ¡¿Entendiste?!-

Ella no contestó, sólo lo miraba sorprendida por este despliegue de ira de aquél hombre

-Bien-dijo componiendo las solapas de su saco- Espero haber sido claro, sino...Tengo otros métodos que te pueden ayudar a entender-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, giró la perilla, cuando una voz lo detuvo...

-Pruébalo-

El rubio tensó la mandíbula apretando los párpados y dando un portazo.

En la tarde a la misma hora de siempre, apareció su almuerzo que consistía en un potaje de papa y no más...Supuso que el rubio la estaba castigando, de todas formas aquella comida resultaba más apetitosa que el pan viejo que le daban en el prostíbulo cuando estaba en penitencia.

En cuanto terminó la última cucharada sintió que los ojos le pesaban, "poción para dormir" susurró cayendo sobre su tapete café y perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó sintiendo un dolor de cabeza y odiando al rubio; prometió cobrársela cuando él regresara. Miró el reloj y supo que la poción había sido doble, las 10:30 de la noche se marcaban como burlándose de ella.

Sentía aburrimiento y fastidio; de verdad las palabras del rubio le cayeron como anillo al dedo, se sentía un perrito faldero que sólo dormía y comía.

Miró alrededor inspeccionando la habitación con detenimiento; la decoración era impecable y aunque todos pensaran que el color de Draco era el verde Slytherin, ahora Hermione sabía que era el blanco y los colores madera. Su habitación era una perfecta combinación de ambos que hacía que fuera como un cuarto lujoso en alguna campiña de Francia, estaba haciendo esa crítica mental cuando notó el escritorio... Esa pieza era única, jamás había visto una igual; era color bambi con bordes ondulados, pero a la vez resultaba un objeto sumamente masculino y que generaba respeto. Uno de los cajones tenía un cerrojo antiguo que la invitaba a ignorarlo, abrirlo para que sus secretos le fueran develados...

Se puso de pie,lentamente se fue acercando al escritorio; alargó sus dedos rozando de manera suave el cajón y con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a jalar, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo abierto.

El rechinido del cajón le avisó que ya estaba completamente abierto, otro montoncito de cartas se asomaba de forma tímida...Ella se mordió el labio inferior y con mano temblorosa tomó las cartas para leerlas; apenas había leído: "Estamos al tanto del plan..." cuando una mano en su hombro la hizo girarse tirando el paquete y sintiendo miedo.

-¡Pagarás caro, esta osadía!-

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*AUDREY AGNES II: MUXÍSIMAS GRX!! Q BUENO Q T GUSTE COMO MANEJO LOS SENTIMIENTOS, T CONTESTO NO SOY PUBLICISTA...X EL MOMENTO QUIERO SER DISEÑADORA...PERO AKI ENTRE NOS, ESTOY EN VÍAS D ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO....BESOS!!

*LUNA-MAGA: JAJAJAJAJA COMO ME REÍ CON LO DEL TROLL, LAMNTO Q SEAN TAN CORTOS, PROMETO TRATAR DE HACERLOS MÁS LARGOS PERO ES Q NO LO HAGOX PÁGS SINO X IDEAS...GRX X LEERME!!

*GABZPOTTER: AKI TIENES EL CAP 8!!!!!! T KEROOOOOOOOOO!! ABRAZOS!!!!

*ZAVACULLEN: AMO EL MISTERIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!OJALÁ ESTE CAP T GUSTE!!! MUXAS GRX X EL REVIEW!!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: Q LINDAS PALABRAS!!! YO TNÍA GANAS D OTRO REVIEW TUYO, SIEMPRE M HACES SONREÍR!!

*BETZACOSTA: LEE EL 1º CAPÍTULO, BUSCA CUAL ES EL NÚMERO DEL APARTADO DONDE SE REENCONTRÓ CON DRACO ;-).....GRX X LEERME!!

*HER EVIL ROYALTY: PUES CREO Q AHORA ME ATRASÉ JAJAJA PERDONA!! Y DEL GRAN CAMBIO YA TNGO VARIAS COSAS PERO RECUERDA Q M GUSTA Q KEDE PERFECTO...GRX X LEERME Y TU REVIEW!! SALUDOS!!

*MARINE-GRANGER-NOA: OJALÁ T GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!! GRX X DEJARME REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Lamento la demora pero es que he estado pasando por un bachecito...Espero que les guste!

Hermione sin saber porqué, guardó inmediatamente las cartas y empujó el cajón para cerrarlo dándole así la cara al que le acababa de gritar...

Los labios le temblaban y los ojos amenazaban con soltar aquellas gotitas saladas...

-¡Mestiza asquerosa!-gritaba mientras con el dorso de la mano golpeaba su suave mejilla - ¡Hastings!-

-¿Me llamaba?-preguntaba aquél hombre asomando su rostro por la puerta

-¡Mándala al poste!-

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no reaccionó hasta que sintió como dos manos la arrastraban con fuerza fuera de la habitación... comenzó a luchar cuando se vió obligada a bajar las escaleras.

Todo fue inútil en un santiamén estaba encadenada al poste, y en menos segundos ya podía sentir el látigo arrancándole gritos y piel.

Después de una veintena de azotes, su cuerpo colgaba de manera descuidada de aquél asqueroso poste... Cuando el guardia terminó su misión, escupió con desagrado a los pies de Hermione, haciéndola sentir peor que un animal.

La risa de aquella persona que la había mandado castigar rezonó por todo el jardín; la castaña temblaba al escuchar esa voz macabra.

Pronto se dejó llevar por aquella sensación de adormecimiento que la llamaba, la invitaba a dejar todo atrás y simplemente dormir...Unas pesadas gotas frías cayeron sobre su espalda ensangrentada, entreabrió los ojos al sentirlas pero sólo pudo seguir siendo arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia.

Fue una de las peores tormentas que el mundo mágico pudo tener; pero la pobre Hermione ya no sentía nada...Ni siquiera sentía como la fiebre se iba apoderando de su cuerpecito fatigado.

Un ex-profesor de pociones bajaba del carruaje frente a la mansión Malfoy; conforme subía los escalones de la entrada iba pensando como su ahijado había logrado recuperarse de forma tan sorprendente y a la vez sentía pena por cómo había tenido que recuperarse; jamás había querido una vida de mortífago para él, por mucho que su padre rogara porque tomara su lugar, Severus en el fondo sólo quería ver a Draco libre en alguna campiña de Europa casado y con hijos, lejos de este infernal caos que él mismo odiaba todos los días de su vida.

Una mujer con cofia blanca le abrió la puerta inclinándose con respeto frente a Snape; él regresó la reverencia y comenzó a caminar de forma despreocupada por la casa...

Un relámpago surcó el cielo con esplendor; haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminara...Severus caminaba frente al gran ventanal de la salita de estar, se detuvo cuando el lugar se volvió a iluminar y lo que vió lo hizo recargarse en el cristal tratando de observar con detenimiento el cuerpo que estaba encadenado al poste de castigo.

-Señor, el amo quiere que lo encuentre en el lugar de siempre...-

-Está bien-contestaba Severus tomando su abrigo y mirando hacia la ventana por útima vez

Las reuniones de mortífagos estaban cada día más pesadas; Draco se aburría enormemente, siempre tenía que fingir que le preocupaba que la causa del Lord estuviera en peligro, cuando en el fondo sólo quería que ya terminara para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Su padrino entró al apartado; cuando lo miró sonrió pensando lo mucho que él se preocupaba por su desempeño, pero más que nada por su felicidad... Cada vez que se encontraban, Severus le preguntaba si realmente era su deseo ser un mortífago de ese nivel tan avanzado, la respuesta de Draco siempre era la misma; fría y sin remordimiento alguno: "hago lo que es mejor..." Muchas veces su padrino se preguntaba ¿Lo mejor para quién? Desde que Draco le había quitado el lugar como favorito del Lord Obscuro, Snape miraba a Malfoy con una mezcla de lástima y de dolor que no comprendía; quizás en el fondo quería creer que su ahijado era mejor persona que su padre...

Ahora estaban frente a frente, más bien el profesor miraba al rubio desenvolviéndose de forma natural mientras hablaban de derrotar a los aurores y de destruir un mundo maravilloso...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Draco...Pensé que lo sabías-

-Lo lamento, últimamente no soy yo mismo...-contestaba sonriéndole de forma...vacía y fingida- Estoy algo cansado ¿Te molesta si vamos a la mansión? Estoy seguro que estaremos más cómodos-

-Claro, lo que desee el favorito del Lord...-decía inclinándose

Malfoy sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras; como odiaba que su padrino lo tratara así, como a un extraño con el que jamás había tenido contacto...

-Por favor padrino, sabes que sólo soy un simple mortal...-

Llegaron entregando sus abrigos mojados en la recepción y encaminándose al estudio para poder tomar algo mientras platicaban...

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón color verde obscuro mientras Severus estaba de pie frente al ventanal dándole la espalda...

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No...-contestaba en tono ronco-¿Eres feliz?-

-Severus-decía poniendo el vaso corto con hielos en la mesita-Creo que no te comprendo....¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el trabajo que sigue?-

-Cuando no cumpliste con la misión el día de Hogwarts pensé que...Que quizás eras diferente...-

Su mandíbula se tensó y tragó saliva de forma brusca sintiendo como debía tranquilizarse antes de decir algo que lamentaría...

-A veces así sucede padrino...Las personas no son como creíamos...Ahora más vale que te comportes no quisiera decirle a Lord Voldemort que tenemos que desconfiar de ti...-

-Entiendo...-dijo suspirando el pelinegro- Por cierto ¿No crees que esa esclava ya cumplió su castigo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba poniéndose de pie y colocándose junto a Snape

-Esa mestiza lleva allá afuera desde que te estaba buscando la primera vez-

Las miradas se cruzaron, el rubio podía notar la tristeza y el dolor en esas orbes castañas y sintió que su enojo iba en aumento

-A veces es necesario ser duros o no entenderán su lugar...-

-Bien, debo irme...-

-Lo entiendo, que pases buenas noches...-

Severus caminó a la puerta y se detuvo...

-Recuerda que yo también soy mestizo...Pero creo que el que no debe olvidarlo soy yo...-

Draco escuchó la puerta cerrándose y sintió como estaba partido en dos; así era la vida de espía, así era la vida que él mismo decidió llevar...Si todo salía bien, quizás su padrino algún día se diera cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras dolían y de lo mal que lo juzgaba. Suspirando se giró a ver a Hermione aún en el poste y la furia se apoderó de él; ahora tenía una misión que cumplir...

-¡¡Hastings!!-

En unos segundos un hombre apareció

-¿Si señor?-

-¿Quién puso a mi esclava ahí? Y no lo encubras o tu pagarás caro ese hecho-

-Fue...Fue la Señora...-

-¿Señora? ¡Hastings! Escúchame bien porque no quiero repetirlo...¿Ves el cuadro encima de la chimenea?-

El anciano asintió

-¡Contéstame! No quiero pensar que no me estás prestando atención-

-Si señor-

-Me puedes decir ¿Quién está en ese retrato?-

-Su..Su madre Señor...-

-Bien, ella es la única Señora de esta casa ¡¿Entendiste?! A no ser que mi madre haya bajado del cielo dudo mucho que ella haya ordenado el castigo...Así que contéstame ¿Quién ordenó los azotes?-

Una bofetada la mandó al suelo sin mayor explicación, se tocaba con nerviosismo la mejilla y lo miraba con odio...Estaba a punto de gritarle algo, cuando el perpretador se le adelantó...

-¡¿Estás loca?!-

-Vaya sobrino...Pensé que eras menos parecido a tu padre...-contestaba poniéndose de pie posando su mano sobre su mejilla adolorida

El rubio se rió de manera algo lúgubre

-Creo que la locura o la agresividad no venían de parte de mi padre, querida tía...-

-Qué malo eres sobrino...-

-Ahora contéstame...-exigía tomándolo con fuerza del brazo- ¡¿Acaso se te perdió el cerebro?!-

-No se de que hablas, suéltame...-

-Empecemos por ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Pensé que te daría gusto verme...-

-Cuán equivocada estás ...¡¿Quién te dió permiso de azotar a mi esclava?!-

-¡Se lo merecía!- se defendía zafándose de su agarre- Estaba tomando cosas de tu escritorio...-

Draco se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se giró a verla con odio

-¿Acaso quieres que le diga al Señor Obscuro que estás poniendo en juego una de las misiones que me encomendó?-preguntó en un susurro, suave como el terciopelo

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba con nerviosismo, el rubio había dado en el clavo

-Esa mestiza será pronto un as bajo la manga...¿No lo ves? Pronto tendremos que cambiar a esa asquerosa sangresucia por algún favor...-

-Bien, no volverá a suceder...-decía con voz algo apagada

-¿Y "tía"? Jamás vuelvas a usar el poder sobre los criados diciendo que eres "la señora de la casa", porque ese lugar le correspondía a mi madre ¿Has entendido?-

-¿Y sobrino?- dijo deteniéndolo en la puerta-No olvides que alguien me mandó-

Estaba en su habitación mirando como la desencadenaban y la llevaban a la enfermería de los calabozos...Él hubiera querido correr a su brazos, salvarla de aquél tormento y protegerla para siempre de todo mal...En unos segundos se encontró con la mirada de la castaña viéndolo...con odio, con rencor y con...tristeza, se sentía decepcionada y lo demostraba con esa mirada...

-¡¡¿Por qué?!!-gritaba golpeando la pared con fuerza, demasiada fuerza...

Ahora estaba sangrando, pero eso no importaba...Debía cuidarse la espalda, porque no era ningún tonto; sabía que Voldemort había mandado a Bellatrix como espía y que ahora más que nunca debía cuidar sus movimientos...Ahora más que nunca no podía sentir compasión, y menos desmotrarla a la castaña...

-Nadie nunca me verá como soy en realidad...-decía en voz baja

Pensaba que al final de la guerra, nadie lo vería como el espía que se jugó el pellejo para que el mundo gozara de paz...

-¿Señor?-

-Si Hastings-decía girándose a verlo

-Dejó esta pluma en su estudio, señor-

Él recibió un bolígrafo muggle que no conocía

-Puedes irte-

-Si señor- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Miró el objeto plateado con fascinación, colocó un vaso sobre su escritorio y abrió la tapa de la pluma dejando caer un líquido verde...Poción regenerativa; era como una poción curativa pero no era tan rápida y nadie nunca podría rastrearla

-El sello de Severus...-susurró saliendo de la habitación

Caminó con paso seguro hasta los calabozos

-Déjenme entrar...-ordenó a los guardias

Ellos obedecieron abriéndole paso... Entró a una celda y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a la castaña de ese modo

-¡Traigan al médico! Quiero asegurarme de que todo el daño sea reversible...-

-Si señor- contestó un guardia corriendo en busca de la medi bruja acargo de los calabozos

Se agachó y rápidamente le dio a beber la poción...Observó detenidamente su rostro y quiso poder estrecharla para siempre, pero sabía que eso no era posible...

-Pronto cumpliré mi promesa...-susurró haciendo que Hermione sonriera dormida, pues recordaba esa voz....

Miró el vaso ahora vacío y sonrió pensando que quizás su padrino no lo juzgaba tan duramente.....

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*PATY: SISTER!!!!! TE SUPERMEGAHIPER ADORO!!!!!!! GRX X ESTAR CONMIGO NO SABES LO MUXO Q ME HAS AYUDADO!!! EMPIEZA LA SEMANA MARATÓNICA!!!!! JUNTAS LOGRAREMOS NUESTROS SUEÑOOS!!

*CHERRY GRL: AUNQ NO HAYAS DEJADO REVIEW SE Q ME SIGUES MUY DE CERCA!! TE SUPERMEGA QUIERO MAMÁ DEL FUTUROOO!!!! GRX X DEMOSTRARME Q SIEMPRE CONTARÉ CONTIGO!! BEZHOZ!!!!

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: ESTE CAP NO TRATÓ DE NADA DE LA RELACIÓN JAJAJA PERO OJALÁ TE GUSTE, XQ ES NECESARIO PARA LA TRAMA! GRX X DJAR REVIEW!!

*GABZPOTTER: 9!!!!!! GRX X ESE DÍA TAN PADRE DEL HELADOOO!! TE KIERO MUXO AMIGAAA!!! ABRAZOZ!! Y TU FELICIDAD ES LA MIA!!!

*LUNA-MAGA: ESTE CAP TMB ME SALIÓ CORTO U_U LO LAMNTOOO!!!! PERO GRX X DEJAR REVIEW!! SIEMPRE ME HACES SONREÍR!!!

*ZAVACULLEN: CLARO Q T XPLIKS!! KIERES Q NO PIERDAN PERSONALIDAD Y ESO INTENTO!!! JAJAJA GRX X DEJARME MENSAJITO Y Q BUENO Q AUNQ NO LEAS LEMONS A MI ME LEAS!!! ESPERO T GUSTE!!!

*JOS BLACK: ME HALAGAS!!!!! GRX X DECIRME ESO!!! ^^ ESPERO NO CAER EN CURSILERÍAS, PERO CREO Q EL PENSAMIENTO DE DRACO SI DB SER MEDIO AMOROSO PARA ESTAR ARRIESGANDO SU VIDA X ELLA!! BESOS Y GRX X EL REVIEW!!!!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: GRX X TUS LINDAS PALABRAS!!!! NETO UN MEGA ABRAZOO!!!! OJALÁ TE GUSTE!!!

*-MIRIXHITA-: MUXÍSIMAS GRX X AGREGARME COMO AUTOR Y ESAS COSAS!!!! NETA Q ME SIENTO SUPER HALAGADA!!!! ESPERO Q CUANDO SUBAS EL FIC AUNQ SEA DE TWILIGHT ME AVISES!!! Y Q PRONTO LLEGUE A TI EL DRAMIONE Q TANTO DESEAS!! MUXOS ABRAZOZ!!!

*AUDREY AGNES II: ARRIBA MERCADOTECNIA!! TNGO DOS EN LA FAMILIA!!! Y ARRIBA ESA SEGUNDA CARRERA!! DOND ESTAS ESTUDIANDO EH?! MUXOS ABRAZOZ Y BEZOZ!!! GRX X EL REVIEW D CADA CAP!!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

**SÉ Q M TARDÉ MUUUUUUUUCHO! PERO TUVE UNA PÉRDIDA RECIENTE Q M HIZO IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR CON FLUIDEZ...ESTOY DE VUELTA CON MÁS ENERGÍA E IDEAS NUEVAS!**

La castaña miraba a su alrededor desolada sabiendo que estaba en las celdas del rubio ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Draco era así con ella? Lanzó una risita por lo bajo debido al dolor en sus costillas; era Draco Malfoy, el muchacho que la miraba con asco y repulsión y ahora era el HOMBRE que la usaba como juguete sexual ¿Qué le hacía creer que era diferente? ¿Qué le hacía creer que había cambiado? La gente no cambia pensaba apretando sus párpados sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban...

-Yo no se que le ve- decía una mujer en tono bajito mientras abría la puerta de su ahora habitación

-Yo tampoco, es tan ordinaria-contestaba la compañera de la primera

-¿Está dormida?-

Esa pregunta hizo que Hermione fingiera estarlo para que siguieran hablando.

-Parece que si...Tantas molestias que se toma el joven amo por este animal...-

-No lo merece...Vámonos, ella sigue inconsciente-

El rechinido del metal cerrándose la hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sonreía pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Draco tomándose molestias por mi? Quizás las personas no cambien, pero si mejoren...

El rubio estaba de pie frente a su ventanal moviendo el vaso de su trago hipnotizado con el paisaje cuando en el fondo sólo tenía la vista fija, pero su mente estaba viajando a los recuerdos de una cama siendo compartida por una preciosa mujer que cuando dormía era la imagen más tranquilizadora que había visto en toda su vida.

Imaginó como sería su vida despertando todos los días con esa preciosidad que sonreía cuando estaba completamente dormida, la manera en que suspiraba justo antes de despertar y la manera en que sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad ambarina cuando les daba el sol; eso lo había visto y se imaginaba como él la despertaba con un beso, con el desayuno en la cama mientras una chiquilla de 4 años corría a la cama saltando mientras jugaban a las cosquillas y la risa cristalina de la pequeña timbraba, Hermione lo miraba sonriéndole

-Draco...Draco...-

-¡¿Draco?-pedía un pelinegro de forma brusca al notar la ausencia del rubio

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Estás bien? Pensé que estarías listo, ya viste la hora ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Estás bien?-repitió el hombre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Si padrino ¿Ya es hora?-

Severus asintió sorprendido de casi poder distinguir al viejo Draco en esa forma de decirle con cariño; ese instante en el que parecía no tener muros que lo protegieran, en el que parecía de nuevo el muchacho que deseaba a toda costa ser lo opuesto a su padre, y así sin más era Draco, su ahijado, el muchacho sincero que deseaba ser buena persona.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntaba Malfoy acomodándose el cuello de la camisa ya en la puerta

-Nada, vamos ya es momento-contestó siguiendo al rubio

Hermione sentía algo de somnolencia y no sabía el motivo , sólo sentía que el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Sentía la boca seca y tragaba saliva con dificultad, su respiración se hacía más acelerada, quiso pedir ayuda pero las palabras no salían.

-¡Señor!-gritaba una voz ajena a su memoria

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La fiebre le volvió-

-¿Y? Si muere será una boca menos que alimentar-

-No podemos hacer eso señor, es la...es la que nos encargó el amo-

-Ah ya recuerdo, trae mi botiquín-

Sintió como su cuerpo era movido, trató de abrir los ojos pero el sopor de la fiebre se lo impedía; sintiendo una aguja entrando en su piel se quedó dormida.

Pudo percibir un olor a limpio y limón que la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos; estaba en la habitación de Draco, en un catre junto a la cama pero no en el piso. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, sintiéndolos partidos y trató de aclararse la garganta para sentir menos resequedad.

Se incorporó mareándose un poco, pero al conseguir sentarse decidió que así se quedaría unos minutos debido a su debilidad.

Estaba peinándose el cabello con los dedos cuando pudo escuchar la perilla moviéndose y eso le quitó el aliento ¿Sería Draco? A los pocos segundos se dió cuenta de que el movimiento le daba a entender que alguien trataba de entrar a un cuarto cerrado y que no poseía la llave ¿Bellatrix? El sólo hecho de pensar en ella hacía que la piel se le erizara, jamás podría verla sin temor.

Pronto la perilla dejó de moverse haciéndola saber que el quería entrar había desistido ¿En la habitación de Draco y con llave? Se dejó caer sobre el catre suspirando algo confundida. Generalmente era ella quien ponía llave a la habitación ¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación? ¿Por qué no estaba en el piso dónde era su cama? Parpadeó tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando poco a poco Morfeo la llamó a su reino y la hizo dormir.

Draco sonrió al pensar lo bien que se había sentido al poder apareserse en medio de su habitación y poder observar dormida a Hermione tranquilamente; sabía que al ser una carta poderosa del Lord Obscuro todos harían lo que él les pidiera, aún cuando eso significara que Hermione estuviera más cómoda de lo normal o de lo esperado. Amaba la respiración armonioso de esa mujer; cada que despertaba sobresaltado se tranquilizaba viendo a Hermione aún dormida y con esa calma que simplemente podía idolatrar.

De pronto en menos de unos segundos podía ver un hechizo dando justo a unos milímetros de su cabeza haciéndolo parpadear y lanzar un contrahechizo lanzando así a un ahora inconsciente auror; conocía ese hechizo que le salvaba la vida desde que era mortífago, dejaba unos minutos el cuerpo con un pulso tan bajo que lo daban por muerto.

Tragó saliva apretando los párpados ¡Maldita doble vida! Se dijo mentalmente.

Malfoy miraba de reojo a su pareja en la misión; Severus tenía una puntería perfecta haciendo que él se tuviera que esforzar más de lo común pues no podía dejar entrever sus verdaderas intenciones. Su proferor era la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, más allá de lo que alguna vez pudo sentir por su padre; sin embargo, en esta nueva vida tuvo que alejarse de manera bastante marcada de él, al principio todos se extrañaron por este hecho y después al ver las aspiraciones del rubio, supieron que era porque quería quitarle su puesto como el favorito de Voldemort.

Quería decirle, todo su ser gritaba que quería decirle que él era un espía que él... Que él era buena persona, que no tenía porqué dudar de sus intenciones, que era mejor que su padre y que él era todo lo que Snape había imaginado que era. Ahora sólo esperaba porque la vida le fuera marcando la pauta, el camino correcto que debía seguir con respecto a su padrino; esperaba paciente una señal, algo que le dijera que podía o no decirle que él era un espía.

-¡Crucio!- gritó apretando la mandíbula, odiaba causar dolor ajeno

Otra maldición surcó los cielos haciendo que el cabello se moviera y obligándolo a girarse.

Severus lo había defendido otra vez; esa batalla se estaba volviendo bastante reñida y sabía que en exactamente 10 minutos se volvería peor, ese había sido el acuerdo al que llegó con el niño-que-vivió, ellos se harían los perdedores y después mágicamente se volverían los vencedores.

Exactamente como estaba planeado los aurores salieron como si estuvieran escondidos debajo de las piedras y comenzaron a tomar el control de la batalla.

Después de una medio hora de una lucha donde los seguidores del Lord Obscuro sabían que perderían Draco ordenó la retirada para sorpresa de Severus quien acababa de caer debido a un rayo azul.

Malfoy cargó a su padrino y se apareció en el estudio de su mansión; para dejarse caer en el suelo algo cansado por la ardua misión de ese día.

-¿No te pareció extraño?-dijo Severus entre jadeos

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba tosiendo

-Que los aurores ganaran...Nosotros íbamos ganando-

-Son aurores ¿Qué esperabas? Se escondieron como cucarachas que son-

-Más bien creó que alguien los ayudó...-

Draco se puso de pie dirgiéndose a la salida, algo molesto pues sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

-Fue obvio Draco, recibieron ayuda...-

-Si eso crees, dilo...Hablálo con Lord Voldemort-anunció saliendo de esa habitación- Y si crees que fui yo, dilo también Snape-concluyó azotando la puerta.

Entró en su habitación queriendo llorar de ira, quería romper todo a su alcance cuando...Un suspiro se escuchó desde el lugar donde dormía la castaña haciendo que él se contuviera; no podía despertarla, no podía hacerle la vida más miserable de lo que ya era. Con odio hacia su descuido comenzó a desvestirse arrojando la ropa con fuerza; el baño estaba listo y humeaba invitándolo a sumergirse en él. De un botecito comenzó a dejar caer las sales mágicas que desinfectaban sus heridas, al concluir esta tarea se dejó caer haciendo que el agua saliero por los lados

-¡Maldición!-gritó sintiendo como empezaban a hacer efecto

Estaba tratando de relajarse con los ojos cerrados, queriendo pensar en una posible solución para el problema que se acababa de presentar.

Abrió los ojos dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones y dió un salto al ver al nivel de sus ojos unos delicados pies que se comenzaban a introducir en la bañera. Con un brazo fuertemente jaló a la castaña para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas; con sumo cuidado le quitó el camisón que llevaba y entonces ella bajó la mirada cuando él pudo ver su espalda. Aunque ya poseía algunas cicatrices las nuevas habían dejado verdaderas marcas en su piel; Draco con mucho cuidado comenzó a ponerles agua para que las sales le ayudaran y supo por los quejiditos que ella sentía algo de dolor. Pasó sus dedos como dando suaves caricias, tratando de calmarla; quería hablar y decirle que todo estaría bien, que cumpliría su promesa, pero después de lo que había sucedido dudaba mucho que le creyera.

Salió sentándose en la orilla con las manos recargadas en sus rodillas, extrañado miró salir a Hermione del agua y se alejó de ahí, él supuso que lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él. Ella se hincó junto a él y comenzó a coser como él le había enseñado las heridas más profundas, él sintió todo el amor que debía profesarle para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando terminó con su tarea con manos temblorosas dejó la aguja y el hilo en el suelo, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas; sentía odio hacia sí misma por lo que hacía, se odiaba por estar ahí curando sus heridas como buena esclava, porque a sus ojos sólo era eso, una sucia esclava...

Draco apretó la mandíbula y estiró sus dedos queriendo quitarle las lágrimas de su rostro, pero ella se apartó desviando su mirada al suelo ¿Qué decirle?

Él se acercó a la castaña y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca tomó su rostro y la hizo mirarlo

-Lo lamento...-susurró colocando su mano sobre su mejilla

Ella quería decirle, gritarle que no la tocara; pero sobre todo que no le mintiera, que no le dijera que era algo más allá de la simple sangresucia que realmente era.

Hermione le dió la espalda al no poder decir lo que de corazón deseaba decirle y sonrió ligeramente al sentir los labios del rubio besando sus heridas; no eran besos sexuales sino curativos, besaba con calma y lentitud los surcos que habían quedado plasmados en su piel. Después la abrazó con ternura, dándole protección con esa acción; era todo lo que podía darle, momentos así...Con suerte en el futuro ella lo amaría con la misma intensidad que él ya lo hacía, con suerte no lo odiaría ni lo alejaría de su vida...Con suerte ¿Cuándo él había tenido suerte en algo?

Granger sintió como él se ponía de pie dejando así entrar el frío y quiso llorar al sentirlo, en pocos segundos estaba siendo cargada por el rubio para llevarla a la cama...Al principio ella luchó, no quería ser ese juguete sexual; no ahora que había podido sentir más cálidez de aquél hombre.

-Calma...No te haré daño, lo prometo-decía dejándola en el piso de pie-Se que estás enojada...- dijo al ver como ella le daba la espalda

-¡¿Enojada?-gritó girándose a verlo-¡Ja! Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces...-

-Bueno si no es enojo lo que sientes dime lo que es...-

-¡Estoy loca de furia! ¡Quisiera...! ¡Quisiera...!-

-¿Quieres golpearme?-

-¡No! ¡no quiero provocarte dolor como tú lo has hecho!- gritaba dándole la espalda de nuevo

Esas palabras fueron duras y un golpe más fuerte y doloroso de lo que ella podía creer; se dirigió a su clóset y se puso los pantalones de su pijama como siempre hacía tratando de pensar que podía hacer por ella.

Salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño y cuando regresó Hermione abrió los ojos al ver lo que tenía en la mano temblando.

Él extendió su brazo dándole el objeto; ella no sabía que hacer hasta que optó por tomarlo debido a la insistencia del rubio, después él se hincó dejando a su vista su nívea espalda

-Hazlo...-

Apenas Hermione estaba entendiendo lo que él quería que ella hiciera

-No...amo, no lo haré-dijo con voz quebrada

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy como tú!-gritó haciendo que él se pusiera de pie

-Quisiera que entendieras que no fui yo...Quisiera...-decía entredientes y acercándose a su rostro de forma amenazante- Quisiera que al azotarme a mi tu dolor se fuera pero es algo que no puedo hacer, al parecer ninguno de los dos conoce al otro...-concluyó saliendo de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida castaña.

Draco fue a su estudio y una vez encerrado ahí comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba a su alcance, libros, lapiceras, adornos; todo a su paso era arrojado con furia hacia alguna pared. Tomó un jarrón de cristal y estaba a punto de lanzarlo a una pared cuando reaccionó; estaba por arrojarle algo a la pintura de su madre y decidió bajar el jarrón. Su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba de forma brusca; se sirvió un trago que bebió de golpe. Miró el rostro de Narcissa y sintió una fuerza renovada, cumpliría su promesa aunque ella jamás lo amara; es la única cosa justa que podía hacer.

Hermione se había quedado de pie, desnuda y sin poder parpadear; la cabeza le taladraba tratando de comprender lo que realmente había sucedido, pero no podía, no podía pensarlo porque no podía digerirlo aún.

Miró por la ventana aquél poste y sintió escalofríos de sólo recordar lo que había vivido en ese lugar; se abrazó a sí misma en busca de refugio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y aún así no se giró a verlo, no podía.

El rubio la comenzó a mover y ella se dejó; la puso delante suyo mientras él se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a vestirla. Le puso la camisa de satín negra de su pijama; comenzó a abotonársela y cuando estuvo lista él se puso de pie para acostarla en la cama.

Ella esperó paciente a que él se acostará, sintió la cama hundirse y poco después sintió como él la abrazaba por detrás.

Lo que uno veía como señal de protección, el otro lo veía como un acto sexual...

La castaña se removió en la cama para que él se alejara, jamás pensó que lo conseguiría...Segundos después ella pudo escuchar los resortes del catre que cedían ante el cuerpo de Draco que se había acostado lejos de ella.

Escuchó un rechinido en el cristal que la hizo despertar; lo que veía era algo que jamás había visto antes. El rubio de pie frente a la ventana recibiendo un pergamino de un ave que jamás pudo descifrar que era; él leyó lo que le acaban de entregar y con el puño cerrado golpeó el escritorio haciendo que una exhalación saliera de Hermione.

Él se giró a verla, pero no pudo decirle nada...Simplemente comenzó a vestirse de forma elegante, cosa que la extrañó; cuando terminó de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

-Si sales de la habitación, yo mismo te azotaré- dijo detendiéndose en la puerta para después azotarla y cerrarla con llave.

Hincado en ese lugar de obscuro y tenebroso, vestido totalmente de negro miraba de reojo a los dos hombres que tenía a sus costados. Draco estaba un poco más al frente, a su izquierda estaba Severus y a su derecha el otro alto al mando de Lord Voldemort; los tres estaban con una rodilla en el piso y recargaban su brazo en la otra, con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto.

-No necesito ser un maestro en las artes de adivinanzas para saber que nuestro ataque fracasó miserablemente dándoles así un triunfo bastante gordo a los aurores- decía una voz ronca- ¿Quién me traicionó? Sé que es alguno de ustedes tres, sólo alguien alto en rango podría saber los planes a la perfección ¿Quién fue? Si se confiesa ahora le perdonaré su traición, sino...Todos sabemos que será doloroso-

Inhaló de forma calmada Draco para poder hablar, quizás lograría salvar a Hermione aunque él no saliera vivo de ahí...

-Fui yo-

-¿Severus?-preguntaba el Señor Tenebroso

-Lo lamento Mi Señor, no es una traición como usted cree, es que la órden ya no confía en mi...-

-¡Crucio!-gritó el mago más temible-¡Tráiganlo aquí!-ordenó mientras dos hombres arrastraban al ex-profesor de pociones-¡Crucio!-

-Lo...la...lamento, después...de la...muerte de Dumbledore no me ven igual...-contestaba entre jadeos de dolor

-¡¿Entonces de qué me sirves?-

-De mucho...Aún puedo escuchar...algunas cosas...-

-¡Draco!-

-Si señor-decía regresando del ensimismamiento en el que estaba y poniéndose de pie

-¡Llévatelo! Quiero que sea tu prisionero hasta que decida como actuar-

-Si señor- dijo cargando a Severus y apareciéndose en un cuarto que se comunicaba al principal

Con sumo cuidado lo puso en la cama para después encaminarse a la puerta

-Gracias-susurró

-Prometí que te cuidaría-

-Te serviré un poco de agua-decía caminando hacia la mesa frente a la ventana

-Eres mi carcelero, actúa como tal-contestaba algo enojado el pelinegro

-¡No soy así!-gritó dándole un puñetazo al cristal- Ojalá un día veas quien soy en realidad, mandaré que te traigan alimentos y bebidas...-estaba por salir cuando un brazo lo detuvo

-¡Siéntate muchacho estúpido! Debes atenderte como es debido esa herida...-

-¿Qué...más...te ...da?-

-¡Siéntate o verás de lo que soy capaz!-gritó sentándolo en la cama y comenzando a sacar de su botiquín negro algunas pociones

Draco recordaba los buenos momentos que había vivido con aquél hombre, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo él le infundía miedo; toda su vida su padre lo había golpeado a muy tierna edad, él que verdaderamente lo educó fue su padrino. Ese hombre llegaba a los castigos físicos muy pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía sabía que era porque él nunca fue un niño bueno ni bien portado. Severus era su verdadero padre, aquél que lo educó, lo enseñó y estuvo siempre dispuesto a apoyarlo, a indicarle el camino correcto y el incorrecto; pero sobre todo, que Draco Malfoy no tenía porque ser una copia barata de Lucius y eso lo agradeció profundamente

-Listo...-anunciaba Severus al vendarle la mano- Ahora dime cuales son los límites-

-No salgas de la casa, eres un mortífago con un cargo muy importante seguro las libertades que te otorgue serán justificables-

-Bien-dijo con tono serio

-Mi cuarto es lo único que está prohíbido-

-Bien-

-Con permiso- dijo saliendo de su habitación por la puerta que se conectaba a la suya

-Ojalá un día sea de tu confianza-

Draco quiso llorar al escuchar eso a través de aquél pedazo de madera, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue ponerle llave, evitando así que padrino pudiera ver y constatar que Hermione estaba en su poder.

Se acercó a una castaña que dormía plácidamente en su cama, le acarició el cabello y sonriendo le dijo

-Cumplí mi promesa, fui por ti y nunca te dejaré...Vendré por ti, no te dejaré-repitió como aquella vez para después dirigirse al baño

Unas orbes lo veían sorprendidas.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*GABZ-POTTER: AMIGA AKI ESTÁ COMPLETO!11 GRX X AYUDARME ESTOS DÍAS NETA Q ERES UNA SUPR AMIGA! T KIERO MUXÍSIMOOOOO!

*LUNA-MAGA: A MI TMB M GUSTA SEVERUS, ESPERO Q AKI T GUSTE MÁS! GRX X TU REVIEW!

*ZAVACULLEN: OJALÁ ESTE CAP TMB T GUSTE! SALUDOS!

*BETZACOSTA: GRACIAS A TI POR LEERME! UN ABRAZO FUERTE!

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: GRX X TUS REVIEWS EN AMBOS FICS! NETA MUXÍSIMAS GRAX! SALUDOS Y ESPERO Q T HAYA GUSTADOOOO! BESOS Y NOP DRACO NO HABÍA NOTADO Q ERA HERM!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: MUXÍSIMAS GRX X TUS REVIEWS! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA MÁS ROMANTICÓN! SALUDOS!

*-MIRIXHITA-: PERDONA LA TARDANZA ESPERO Q T HAYA GUSTADO Y MTB ME DES DOS PULGARES ARRIBA! GRX X TUS HALAGOS! BESOS!

*AMTOROP: BESOS DESDE MÉXICO! MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA PARA TI Q DEJAS REVIEW! GRX X SEGUIRME!

*AUDREY AGNES II: TMB SOY DE MÉXICO PERO DEL DF, NO ESTOY TAN BN COMO KISIERA PERO GRX X DEJAR REVIEW SIEMPRE! BESOOOOS!

*CHERRYGRL: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA!1 T EXTRAÑO CAÑÓÓÓÓN! OJALÁ ME LEAS! ANIMO CON TU WORK! T KIERO MUUUUXISISISISISIIMO!

*LUFER: NENIS TE ADORO! Q BUENO Q LAS SIS ESTAN D NUEVO JUNTAS! T SUPERMEGA KIEROOOOOO!

*MARINE-GRANGER-NOA: NENA GRAX X LEERME! GRX X TU REVIEW! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA D TU AGRADOOOO!

*GINEGINE: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y UNIRTE A LAS LECTORAS DE ESTE FIC! Y UN BESO A BETH Q T LO RECOMENDÓ!

GRAX D NUEVO!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**NO ME HE TARDADO TANTO COMO ESPERABA! OJALÁ LES GUSTE!**

Hermione estaba mirando al vacío tratando de normalizar su respiración; esuchó al rubio remover frascos en el baño y sintió que algo se formaba en su interior... Tragó saliva y la garganta le ardió al contacto, seguía algo afectada por haber permanecido horas en la lluvia y cada que inhalaba el aire le resecaba la traquea provocándole ardor y una sensación de vómito que trató de controlar

Siguió tratando de identificar los sonidos que provocaba el chico con el que compartía cama cuando unos pasos la hicieron saber que se acercaba y rápidamente cerró los ojos.

Draco miró a la castaña y tuvo deseos de besarla, de acariciarla hasta que se quedara dormida, pero por el momento no podía pensar en eso...La sacudió un poco para despertarla, ella parpadeó fingiendo desorientación y sólo vio un frasquito que le ponían enfrente.

-Bébelo-

Ella hizo una mueca pero obedeció, no sentía ganas de pelear con él

-¿Quién está en el otro cuarto?-

-Nadie que te importe, trata de mejorarte y duerme...Me iré por unas horas, no te preocupes por la persona que está en la otra habitación ninguno de los dos puede abrir la puerta, así que tranquilízate-

Hermione quiso replicar contestarle, pero pronto sintió que la cabeza le pesaba y se durmió, el rubio sonrió al ver aquello sabiendo que estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas y no podía lidiar con la castaña por el momento.

Estaba hincado frente al mago obscuro bloqueando su mente para que no pudiera leerla más allá de lo que acostumbraba ese hombre lleno de tretas.

-¿Qué sabes de la traición de Severus?-preguntó con voz aterciopelada

-Aún no he podido averiguar algo que pueda ser de utilidad-

-¡Crucio! ¡¿Y qué estás esperando?-

-Lo..lo lamento...es que...-

-¡Habla de una vez!-

-Pienso mi señor, que quizás es conveniente tantear terreno, usted sabe...Severus aunque no tiene el mismo peso que antes, sigues siendo miembro de la órden y tal vez por el momento no es el favorito, muchos aún creen que es inocente ¿No deberíamos tomar eso a nuestro favor? ¿Por qué dejarles creer que los que desconfían de él tienen razón? Deberíamos aprovecharnos de ello, que la órden crea que nosotros aún confiamos en Severus y que ellos pueden confiar en su trabajo como espía- dijo con una calma que muchos admiraban y pocos poseían- No le mentiré, no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, así que cualquiera que sea la verdadera intención de Snape no nos importa; debemos usarlo como siempre lo hemos hecho, que esto le sirva como una advertencia de que los que somos fieles a la causa haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para conseguirlo y que no puede engañarnos y así podremos seguir enterándonos de pequeños, pero importantes detalles que él nos traiga de las reuniones-

Le sonrió al hombre como un vendedor cuando quiere que compres un producto.

-Y si no nos sirve a la larga, pues...lo matamos- dijo con una frialdad que muchos conocían y pocos amaban

-¡Pero! Mi señor, debemos matarlo ahora...-dijo un hombre de entre la multitud, haciendo que Draco lo buscara con la mirada de hielo

Voldemort levantó la mano en señal de silencio para después rozarse la barbilla pensativo

-Sigamos con el plan que propone Draco-

-Gracias mi señor-decía inclinándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

-¿Draco?-detuvo al rubio-Si falla, tú morirás con él-

Él sólo asintió de espaldas y esperando que el idiota de Potter no tardará tanto en sacar de este mundo al hombre más despreciable que había conocido.

Se apareció en la planta baja de su casa, miraba hacia arriba fijándose en ambas puertas donde su destino recaía; la primera demostraba una promesa que había hecho con el corazón y la segunda era lo desconocido, aunque había crecido prácticamente bajo el cuidado de su padrino, no sabía como manejarlo.

Tenía que buscar la manera de salvarlos a todos, aunque su vida dependiera de ello; rió ante ese pensamiento había sonado tan Lucius, prefería ser recordado como héroe que morir como un cobarde.

-¿El señor quiere de cenar?-

-Si Hastings, aparécelo en mi habitación y haz lo mismo con el huésped-

-Si señor-

Draco subió las escaleras con cansancio; no era algo físico sino más bien del alma, estaba cansado de fingir, estaba cansado de luchar, estaba cansado de...Estaba cansado, punto.

Abrió la puerta observando su interior; la cena en la mesa de centro, la castaña dormida y la soledad.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama dejando caerse de espaldas sobre el suave colchón; sentía como era llevado hacia el mundo de los sueños cuando un crujidito lo hizo girarse. Hermione se estaba poniendo de pie, con una pierna aún en la cama, pero se dirigía a la cena con ojos hambrientos hasta que los de Draco se cruzaron con los de ella.

-No quería despertarte parecías cansado-

Al escuchar esa última palabra sintió como si hubiera una conexión entre ambos, se puso de pie de golpe, para en tres zancadas llegar hasta ella y besarla. La besó con pasión y urgencia, la besó apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió esa espóntanea desmotración de afecto como caída del cielo; devolvió el beso con la misma magnitud y comenzó a desvestirlo con mucha rapidez.

Draco por primera vez se dejó hacer; dejó que la castaña le quitara la ropa, dejó que la castaña lo llenara de besos, dejó que la castaña le diera placer con la boca, dejó que la castaña lo amara...

Granger sentía un placer algo malsano en observar al rubio restregarse contra el colchón debido a lo que ella le provocaba; si algo había aprendido en esos años de esclavitud era a sentir poder de esas pequeñeces. El poder que la llenaba al escuchar al hombre gemir perdiendo la batalla contra ella, el gran poder que sentía al escuchar a ese rubio gimiendo por sus habilidades.

Parecía que realmente estaban conectados, en el justo instante en que el rubio quiso pedirle que parara para no terminar en su boca, la castaña ascendió y lo besó en los labios. Él sin desaprovechar esa oportunidad quiso rodar con ella en brazos, pero se lo impidió mordisquéandole el cuello y susurrándole

-Es mi turno de demostrar que eres mío-

Draco asintió mientras sus manos buscaban sus tersos muslos para poder penetrarla; en pocos segundos los dos gimieron con ese movimiento. Los ojos azules admiraban aquella imagen como si quisiera grabarla para siempre en su memoria, la castaña subía y bajaba dándole placer mientras él tenía la maravillosa vista de sus senos, de su plano abdomen y de su rostro; ojos cerrados y el placer que se reflejaba en aquella sonrisita. Como si la conexión siguiera entre ellos, ambos llegaron al clímax de forma algo violenta.

Inmediatamente después el rubio abrazó con fuerza a la castaña y ella agradeció aquél hecho; amaba la colonia que él transpiraba, amaba la ternura y salvajismo con que le hacía el amor, amaba no tener que imaginar que estaba en otro lugar y entonces quiso que él supiera algo de lo que sentía...

-Contigo no tengo que fingir que tengo un orgasmo...-

-¿Perdón?-preguntó el rubio algo sonsacado y mirándola sorprendido por aquellas palabras

-Es que...bueno...- tartamudeaba pensando: "Diantres ¿eso fue lo único que pude decir?"

-¿Fingías?-preguntaba disfrazando su ego herido

-No...contigo no...-

-¿Entonces por qué?...-

-¡Lo dije porque...! Porque...porque...-

-No tienes que decírmelo, en serio...yo...entiendo-dijo tratando de suavizar el momento, en el fondo sabía que todos estos años la castaña no había estado de vacaciones

-Contigo...contigo es diferente...Tú hueles bien...-decía incorporándose con la mirada perdida y abrazando sus piernas- Tú no hueles a rancio, tú hueles rico...hueles a tu loción, no a sudor de días...Tú buscas mi placer, los otros sólo buscaban...-

-No tienes porqué contármelo, en serio, yo entiendo-informaba tratando de abrazarla pero ella se giró con ojos vidriosos

-Los demás eran como tú al principio, no querían que los tocara...supongo que soy algo sucio y no desean que los contamine...-

-Granger...-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!-pedía mientras lo miraba con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

-Olvídalo, no caeré en este juego...-dijo aventando las mantas y poniéndose de pie mientras iba a una cajonera

-¡¿Juego? ¡¿Esto es un juego?-

-Bebe la poción...Hoy no tengo ganas de complicaciones...-

-¡¿Complicaciones?-gritaba dando un manotazo para tirar la botellita

-Granger eso era...-decía moviendo las manos y tensando la mandíbula- Bien ¿Quieres sentirte enferma? Bien no diré nada...-

Se dirigió al baño donde ella pudo escuchar como se sumergía en el agua

-Total todos los días en el té tomas la poción anticonceptiva ¿Qué más puede importarme?-

Hermione sintió la sangre le hervía, y sin siquiera razonarlo se puso de pie tomando un jarrón a su paso.

Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados y cuando escuchó los pasos los abrió sonriendo

-¿Ya vamos a hablar como personas decentes que som...?-

No pudo terminar al tener que sumergirse mientras una pieza de cristal se rompía casi dando en el blanco

-¡¿Estás loca?-preguntaba entre jadeos buscando aire

-¡¿Puedes decirme eso, pero no palabras de aliento? ¡¿Puedes indignarte por si finjo un orgasmo, pero no decirme que lo que me pasó también te duele?-

-Yo, Granger yo...-

-¡No lo digas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas prometerme en una celda apestosa que regresarías por mi, pero no decirme por mi nombre?-

Malfoy sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él y con decisión salió del agua mientras se paraba delante de ella; Hermione desviaba la vista al sentir su furia.

-¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- gritaba haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y se pegara a la pared-¡Cóntestame!-

-Desde...desde que me lo...dijiste-

-¡¿Tú me escuchaste?-

-Ssi...si-

-¡¿Fingías dormir? ¡Vaya! ¡Si finges después de todo!-

-No lo veas así, por favor...-

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Olvídalo! Es...Es tan complicado que nuunca lo entenderías...- dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo

Bajó las escaleras de mármol frío que sintió de inmediato bajo sus pies, caminó hasta su estudio y se sirvió un vaso de whisky bebiéndolo de forma rápida; se limió la boca con el dorso de la mano y aventó el vaso para que se estrellara contra la pared.

-¿Problemas con la señora Draco?-preguntó una voz ronca detrás suyo

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*BETZACOSTA: GRAX X TU REVIEW! Y GRX X RECOMENDARME, ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA D TU AGRADO!

*LITTLEHOPE: GRX X SEGUIR SIENDO MI LECTORA! GRX X TU REVIEW! UN BESO!

*GINEGINE: ACTUALICÉ MÁS RÁPIDO Q ANTES! JAJAJA GRX X LEERME! BESOOOS!

*ZAVACULLEN:Q BUENO Q T GUSTÓ! CON SUERTE ESTE TAMBN! GRX X TU REVIEW!

*LUNA-MAGA: GRX X TUS PALABRAS, NO SABS COMO LAS SENTÍ, AUNQ FUERON CORTAS M HICIERON BN...Y VIENDO Q SNAPE/DRACO T GUSTA ESTE TMB LO HARÁ!

*JOS BLACK: BUENO ENREDOSA SI SOY JAJAJAJA! GRX X TU REVIEW!

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: GRAAAX! JAJAJA YO TMB AMO A DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: PREPARATE XQ TMB VIENE ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL OTRO FIC! BESOS Y GRX X TU REVIEW! Y GRX X LEERME!

*AUDREY AGNES II: VI TU PERFIL! MUUUXAS GRX X ESTAR DNTRO DE TU TOP 5! Y MUXÍSIMAS GRX X TUS PALABRAS, REALMNT HA SIDO DIFICIL PARA MI PERO LAS PALABRAS D APOYO ME AYUDAN!

*LUFER: SISTEER! AKI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MAS TE ADOROOOOO! GRX X HABR REGRESADO A MI VIDAAA! TE KIEROOO!

*GABZPOTTER: NENA GRAX X LEERME AUNQ SE Q ESTUVISTE APURADA! GRX X TU REVIEW! Y MÁS Q NADA X ESTAR AKI PARA MI SIENDO UNA MARAVILLOSA TEACHER Y AÚN MEJOR AMIGA! TE KIEROO!

*CHERRYGRL: MAMÁ! JAJAJAJA TE ADOROOOO! EXTRAÑABA HABLAR CONTIGOOOO! TE KIERO MUXÍSIMO AUNQ NO HABLEMOS NETA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Hola! se q me he retrasado muxísimo con este cap y con el del otro fic tmb...¡Mil perdones!Pero es q necesito perfección y por el momento el otro fic me está dando dolores de cabeza, pero confíen en q pronto tndrán un nuevo cap ¡Grx x leerme!**

* * *

Draco mantuvo su serenidad aunque no pudo ocultar que pegó un brinquito cuando lo escuchó.

-La verdad mi madre nunca dió problemas, y ahora que está muerta dudo que los de- dijo con sorna

-No es la señora a la que me refería y lo sabes-

-Porque no me dices que es exactamente lo que me quieres decir y te dejas de jueguitos-

-Bien, pensé que tenías problemas con la mujer con la que hasta pocos minutos hacías un dueto de gemidos...-dijo notando que el rubio tensaba la mandíbula-Creo que no estás familiarizado con los hechizos silenciadores, o lo estás pero no los usas porque es tu casa muy respetable, pero dado que yo duermo en el cuarto de junto me resultó un poco...molesto-

Draco arqueó una ceja y movió la cabeza sin saber que contestar

-Se perfectamente que no tienes porque darme explicaciones, después de todo sólo soy un espía...-decía poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

_"Creí que entre espías nos entenderíamos" _dijo una voz grave dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

Para cuando quiso contestar se dió cuenta que ya estaba solo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para poder razonar porque la marca comenzó a arderle de una forma dolorosa y punzante. Suspirando dió instrucciones a los empleados y salió de la mansión a la reunión de mortífagos.

Al parecer todos esperaban al rubio, si se sentía cohíbido, por sentir centenares de ojos sobre él, nunca lo demostró. Simplemente caminó como siempre hasta inclinarse de manera respetuosa a su "Amo".

-Draco...-

-¿Señor?-

-Siguiendo tus planes me surgió una idea maravillosa. ¿Has tratado a Severus con preferencia?-

-Así es Señor, justo como acordamos-

-Bien, acércate-

Draco lo hizo sin dudar, simplemente se acercó a él y se hincó sobre una rodilla a sus pies.

-Dale ésto a Severus-ordenó poniendo su dedo gordo en medio de sus ojos, grabándole con fuego imágenes en su cráneo.

Segundos después Draco respiró de manera pesada mirando a Voldemort.

-Harás que Severus vea ésto, confíemos en que lo lleve a Potter y así descubriremos si es o no un traidor-

-Bien, así será Señor- decía despidiéndose con la ya clásica inclinación y se disponía a salir cuando una voz lo detuvo

-Confío en tus habilidades como actor Draco...Si algo sale mal, tú caerás conmigo-

El rubio asintió y caminó con paso seguro para aparecerse en su mansión. En los pocos segundos que duró el camino de regreso, su mente trabajó tan rápido que cuando estuvo parado en el recibidor una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. _"Al menos la guerra me ha hecho hábil de mente" _pensó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta y con rapidez entró a su estudio, de una caja fuerte sacó dos cajas de frascos e ingredientes y puso en un maletín varios de ellos; después abrió el armario de la entrada de dónde sacó el abrigo de su padrino y con vista de águila sacó un cabello negro. Subió a cambiarse de ropa notando complacido que la castaña dormía plácidamente. Bajó deprisa temiendo ser descubierto, entró de nuevo a su guarida y de golpe tomó un frasco de poción. Apretó la mandíbula de dolor sintiendo como su nariz crecía, su cabello se volvía del color de un cuervo y su figura se estilizaba. Para cuando esa sensación de que otra persona rompía sus huesos para dar lugar a su nueva apariencia, inhaló aún con los ojos cerrados, el borde de una mesa de mármol bajo un espejo fue lo que lo ayudó a no caer. Abrió sus ojos de golpe sonriendo por lo que le devolvía el espejo.

-No sonrías, nadie creerá que eres Severus-decía en una voz más ronca.

Rápidamente tomó el abrigo negro y salió con el maletín a toda prisa; caminó como un felino moviéndose entre las sombras, pasaba inadvertido para los ojos humanos.

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala de una casa maltrecha que les había servido de refugio desde que tenían pocas noticias del rubio, estaban conversando amenamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró de la misma forma.

-¿Snape?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si señor Weasley, soy yo, en persona-dijo con un toque de humor y sonriendo de forma altiva

-¿Draco a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?-

-Bien Potter los años te han dado agudeza visual, a ver más allá de la portada del libro, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Weasley-

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de contestar cuando Harry levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera y dejara hablar al recién llegado

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo diré rápido y necesito que se conecentren muy bien para que entiendan cada palabra-

-Bien, te escuchamos-

-El señor tenebroso ha notado que en la última batalla alguien los ayudó, gracias a Merlín Severus se culpo a sí mismo argumentando que la orden ya no confía en él...-

-¿Cómo si algún día lo hubiéramos hecho?-dijo Ron interrumpiendo

-Lamento romper tu burbuja comadreja, pero mi padrino es la única razón por la que tu causa sigue viva; yo llegué mucho después... Él nos abrió camino, pero no espero que lo entiendas, ahora no me interrumpas. Severus está bajo mi observación, logré convencer al Lord que aún nos era útil y no se como pero surgió con un plan que nos puede dar ventaja- dijo acercándose a una mesa y poniendo ahí su maletín- Él quiere que le haga creer a mi padrino que él se está rindiendo, que nosotros estamos perdiendo...-

-No entiendo-decía confundido Harry

-Voldemort quiere que le de a mi padrino unas imágenes que él mismo creó para que Severus venga contigo diciéndote que el señor tenebroso está flaqueando-

-Bien ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Créelo...-

-No es díficil...-

-Por el contrario Weasley, será díficil porque Severus tratará de convencerte de lo contrario y es aquí cuando necesitamos astucia-contestaba a un muchacho pecoso que bajaba la mirada al saberse tonto- Has sobrevivido a esta guerra ¿O no?-preguntó viendo como asentía- Entonces eres astuto, de hecho necesito de ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Verás mi padrino cree que tienes la profundidad de pensamiento y análisis de un papel calca...Pero yo se que no es así, ahora tendrás que demostrarlo; quiero que hagas creerle que él tiene razón, todo contigo son emociones, actuar sin pensar...Pero eres el mejor amigo de Potter, así que él a veces te escucha, hagamos esa función hoy-

-¿Hoy?-preguntaba confundido el que usaba lentes

-En un momento llego a eso, ahora yo quiero que Weasley crea que lo que pasa con los mortífagos es cierto, tienes ser muy convincente decir cosas como: ¡Debemos darles batalla! ¡Quizás este sea el momento indicado para actuar!...Y tú Potter, lo creerás, te tragarás cada una de las palabras que tu amigo te diga porque en el fondo tú mismo piensas igual-

-¿Y luego? ¿Morimos en la batalla que sabremos que no vamos a ganar?-

-Aquí es donde agradeces tenerme a mi como espía, porque verás Potter-decía golpeando con cariño el maletín- Asumo que me hiciste caso tomando prisioneros-

-Así es-

-Bien, ellos serán la carnada y pagarán por sus crímenes, créeme-

-¿Cómo?-

-Aquí dentro hay suficiente para hacer cientos de pociones "multijugos"...Tomen cabellos de cientos de aurores, algunos que sean conocidos pero no claves; después usen el imperius y hagan que tomen la poción-

-Brillante Draco...Aunque me preocupa un poco la duración-

-Eres listo Potter-dijo sacando un frasquito con pequeñas esferitas-Esto hará que dure más de lo normal, añade una por poción y listo...No durará para siempre pero al menos dará tiempo de que los mortífagos vean los cadáveres y crean que hemos ganado, yo me encargaré de que todo se haga cenizas-

Los muchachos se veían entre ellos asombrados del plan tan cuidado del rubio.

Platicaron de como sería la siguiente etapa y como deberían hacerle creer a Severus; en el fondo Draco odiaba usar a su padrino pero era necesario.

-¿Cuándo exactamente te enteraste de ésto?-

-Hace un par de horas cuando mucho- dijo encaminándose a la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero se detuvo en el umbral y se giró a verlos-Supongo que al final de todo este embrollo tú serás el salvador del mundo mágico y tú comadreja el hombro fiel que no lo dejó caer, mientras yo...tengo un futuro incierto-concluyó con una mueca que reflejaba dolor

-Tu futuro es compartir el crédito que te corresponde, junto a Harry- dijo Weasley de forma solemne, porque aunque detestara admitirlo Draco había hecho demasiado y aún arriesgaba su propia vida

-Así es, tú mismo lo dijiste sin ti mi causa estaría perdida-

-Gryffindors- dijo negando con la cabeza y saliendo

Entró del mismo modo que salió, subió y se cambió para volver a ser el rubio egocéntrico y mortífago de alto rango que era. Con calma vió las luces del amanecer entrar por el gran ventanal de su estudio, inhaló y exhaló varias veces de forma pausada, antes de empezar el espectáculo.

Severus había bajado a las 6 en punto para tomar su té en la biblioteca cuando una bandeja de comida salió volando de una puerta a mitad del recibidor y le seguía un muchacho que se arrastraba por el piso asustado, las demás amas de llaves y mucamas estaban en la puerta haciendo gestos parecidos. Snape resopló pensando que Draco no había cambiado y que inevitablemente se había convertido en una copia de Lucius.

-¡Vayánse! ¡Largo!-gritaba mientras todos los sirvientes salían de ahí despavoridos y un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negros se asomaba analizando la situación.

-¿Sucede algo Draco?-

-¡¿Qué si sucede algo? ¡Ésto es lo que sucede!-gritaba caminando a grandes zancadas

Snape por precaución caminó unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con el sillón y viéndose forzado a caer en él mientras Draco ponía su dedo en su frente tal como Voldemort lo había hecho.

-¡Eso me pasa! ¡Espero que estés contento de quitarme ...! ¡Olvídalo!-

Draco subió con enfado azotando la puerta cuando llegó a su habitación, no tenía porque preocuparse por la castaña había ordenado poner somníferos en su agua...Simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, escuchó como la puerta del cuarto de su padrino y después de pocos minutos la volvió a escuchar. Respiró con tranquilidad y comenzó a ser el narrador de los acontecimientos (n/a: Lo que está en cursiva es lo que Draco le dijo que pasaría a Harry y es exactamente lo que sucede)

_Mi padrino saldrá de la mansión, creyendo que soy un tonto por no ponerle hechizos restringidos. Irá contigo e inmediatamente después te enseñará el recuerdo que yo mismo le puse; cuando entres al pensadero no te fijes en lo que él quiere que veas, ve a tu alrededor cuenta los mortífagos mira bien a lo que te enfrentas...Cuando salgas de ahí cuenta los detalles que ya te di y suena pensativo, mientras tú weasley sonríes y te alegras..._

-¡Ves Harry! ¡Ahora es cuando debemos atacar!-

-Calma Weasley, tenemos que pensar las cosas- decía Severus tocando su barbilla

-¿Qué hay que pensar?-

-Puede ser una trampa-dijo el espía-Debemos irnos con cuidado

-¡Por Dios! Tú mismo dijiste que Draco estaba furioso, el hurón es la mano derecha de ese malnacido-

-¡Weasley piensa un poco!-

Harry levantó la mano buscando silencio

-Aunque Snape tiene un punto y tú también Ron...He tomado una decisión-decía dubitativo- Lo lamento profesor, pero creo que Ron tiene un punto debemos aprovechar esto y un ejército con el alma rota, sintiéndose perdedores desde este momento...Pues será una batalla dura, pero con el espíritu quebrado será más fácil-

_Severus aceptará su derrota, pero no estará contento y entonces Weasley deberás volver a atacar._

-¡Déjalo Harry! Quizás después de todo si es un mortífago de corazón y no quiere que peleemos para poder ganar-

_En ese momento debes llenarte de todos los recuerdos negativos que tengas de ese hombre, no te llenes de otra cosa; porque así cuando Severus lea tu mente pensando que es fácil, tú le demostrarás que no y él sabrá que tú no confiaste en él._

-¡Basta Ron! Dumbledore confiaba en él, y él fue la única persona que me cuidó y trató como a un hijo, yo confió en Severus- dijo Harry sonriéndole y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_Usa tus clases de Oclumancia con él, lléna tu mente de todos los maravillosos recuerdos que debes tener del vejete. Sabrán que les cree cuando se vaya enojado y sin decir palabra alguna. Es lamentable la manera en que mi padrino se convertirá en una pieza más, pero incluso le estaremos salvando la vida, Voldemort sabrá que es un doble espía, pero uno débil que él puede controlar y no hay cosa que más ame que el poder, así que lo dejará vivir para ser una marioneta más._

Draco esuchó acción en el cuarto de junto y supo que Severus había vuelto; con hastío se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a ese lugar obscuro y frío donde las reuniones se llevaban a cabo. Entró con la soberbia de siempre y cuando hubo saludado al mago al que le servía.

-Hecho...-dijo sonriendo- ¡Los aurores caerán!- gritó motivando a la audiencia.

Llegó un par de horas después sabiendo que al día siguiente al caer el Sol empezaría la función. Cayó en su cama sintiéndose miserable, pero pensando en el pequeño bulto que dormía en el tapete junto a su cama. Esclava hoy, libre mañana...Esa frase le dió un mal sabor de boca, sabía que al ser libre, también sería libre para irse y para no amarlo.

Trató de dormir y lo estaba logrando cuando sintió como si dos dagas se clavaran en su corazón; lentamente abrió los ojos para ver de que se trataba y la vió. _"Unas preciosas dagas castañas"_ pensó.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a desvestirse

-Me diste somníferos...-

-Así es, no quería que me estorbaras-

La castaña se tensó al escuchar eso y quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Se sentía destrozada pensando que quizás la amabilidad del rubio había sido obra de su imaginación, entonces algo le llegó de golpe ¿Y la promesa? ¿Qué había pasado con la promesa en aquella celda?

Draco se hundió en el agua sintiendo que de nuevo había que ponerse la máscara.

-Entonces...-decía la castaña entrando al baño- ¿Qué pasó con...?-

-¿Qué pasó con qué? Habla claro estoy cansado-

-¿Qué pasó con la promesa que me hiciste?-

-¡Ah! ¿Eso?- decía en tono burlón- Pensé que tu mente de leona había trabajado, pero veo que no. Te lo diré. Por venganza-

-Ve...ve...¿Venganza?-

-Si, cuando te vi todavía viva en una celda como yo...¡Yo compartía la celda contigo! ¡Por Merlín! No lo soporté, porque tú y tus amigos me habían quitado todo...Todo por lo que luché, por lo que me esforcé y lo que me hacía valioso...Entonces prometí vengarme, prometí que iría por ti y no te dejaría probar la dulce muerte, que tú mente de niñita estúpida la convirtiera en una promesa de amor, ese no es mi problema.

Hermione siguió de espaldas a él mordiéndose el labio inferio hasta hacérselo sangrar porque no quería gritar del dolor que sentía...Había confiado en ese hombre y ahora...Decidió ir a ese lugar tibio donde iba cuando estaba en el prostíbulo y sólo asintió en silencio, como aceptando su condena.

-Si amo-

Esas palabras lo dañaron más que miles de cruciatus sobre él; pero era necesario para que ella siguiera con vida...Él también voló a ese lugar donde encerraba quien era realmente y dejaba al mortífago perfecto.

-Dame una toalla-dijo demandante

-Si amo-

Él recibió la toalla y comenzó a secarse, entonces notó la herida que ella misma se había hecho en la boca...Ella miraba al piso sabiendo que si lo miraba a los ojos rompería en llanto...

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó tomándola por la barbilla haciendo que levantara el rostro, pero ella no lo miraba.

-Nada amo-

-¿Alguien te pegó?-

-No amo-

-Bien, porque no me gustaría que mi as bajó la manga se viera dañado- decía dándole la espalda para secarse y evitar su mirada herida y decidió dar el golpe final- San Potter no aceptará cualquier trato que le propongamos si tú estás malherida...-

-¿Ha..HArry?-

-Si, para eso estás aquí...para que cuando lo veamos prudente le digamos al cara rajada que te tenemos...Y bueno, el es un Santo entonces haría cualquier cosa por su amiguita la sangresucia- dijo mirñandola de frente

Hermione sentía que la ira y enojo que alguna vez sintió no eran nada comparado con ese momento; se lanzó a golpearlo con fuerza mientras el rubio se reía

-¡Eres un animal! ¡Eres peor que eso...!-

Draco la detuvo con sus fuertes brazos y entonces la separó de él de forma brusca para después darle un bofetón.

Ella se quedó en el suelo, tocando la mejilla herida y viéndolo con un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de decepción y miedo...

Él se acercó a la castaña y la tomó de un brazo para ponerla de pie.

-No creas que no hay magia negra capaz de matarte pero dejar tu cuerpo tibio y respirando...Así San Potter sólo pensará que estás inconsciente...No me tientes ¡¿Me oíste? ¡Contesta!-

-Si...Si amo-

Ella quiso deshacerse del agarre, pero él la llevó hasta la cama donde le quitó la ropa con rudeza y la penetró sin piedad. Ella gimió por la intrusión y entonces después de varias embestidas cargadas de lo que ella calificaba como odio, pues le provocaba dolor...él se detuvo, se inclinó hasta su boca y la besó, como siempre la habia besado y le susurró al oído

-Aún puedo hacerte gemir, a ese grado me perteneces...Tú misma lo dijiste, conmigo no puedes fingir, aún puedo darte ese diminuto placer en tu asquerosa vida...Pero debes pedírmelo-

Entonces comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad haciendo que ella comenzará a sentir exactamente lo que él le había dicho: placer.

-Pídemelo-

-Si..amo..-dijo entre gemidos

Mientras sus dedos tocaban su clítoris, su pene tocaba ese punto en su interior que al combinarlos hacían que ella perdiera el control; haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax. Después de aquél momento Hermione se rodó para salir de la cama y hacerse un ovillo en su tapete para llorar en silencio; una parte de ella quería creer en Draco y por eso se odiaba a sí misma, porque aún le guardaba un sentimiento.

* * *

¡Un cap más! Espero que me haya quedado bien, porque yo para esto de las tácticas de guerra soy peor que pésima...Así que trátenme con cariño, si quedó alguna duda por favor hagánmelo saber.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*GABZPOTTER: NENAAAA! MIL GRX X ESTAR CONMIGO! TE AMODOROOO! ESPERO T GUSTE!

*CHERRYGRL: I MISS UUU! TOOOOOO MUUUUCH! ESPERO Q T HAYA GUSTADO!*LUVYA*

*BETZACOSTA: LO SIENTO NENA! JAJAJA PARECE Q EL PARAÍSO ES EL INFIERNO AHORA, OJALÁ PUEDAS PERDONARME Y Q T HAYA GUSTADO X LO MNOS! GRX X ESCRIBIR!

*GINEGINE: GRX X TU REVIEW! Y CREO Q CON ESTE CAP TMB T DARÁN GANAS DE ZARANDEARLO JAJAJA...ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA D TU AGRADO!

*LUNA-MAGA: GRX X LEERME Y X DEJAR REVIEW! SI YA SE ESTÁN APURANDO PARA Q LAS COSAS MEJOREN! OJALÁ T GUSTEE! HUGS! Y GRX X LO DE Q SI YA ESTABA MEJOR, AÚN NO ME SIENTO AL 100 PERO VOY CAMINANDO, MUXAS GRX!

*LUFER: GEMELITA! GRX X TUS PORRAS! TQMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM TE EXTRAÑO! T.A.Y.A.M

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: LAMENTO Q ESE ESTIRA Y AFLOJA NO T GUSTE, PERO ES NECESARIO :( OJALÁ ME PERDONES Y OJALÁ AL MENOS T HAYA ENTRETENIDO ESTE CAP, GRX X TU REVIEW! M GUSTAN MUXO

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: LAMENTO NO HABERME PUESTO LAS PILAS CON EL OTRO PERO ES Q TNGO EXTREÑIMIENTO MENTAL Y ME ESTÁ COSTANDO PERO YA ESTÁ EN PROCESO! GRX X SEGUIRME! X LEERME! Y X TUS LINDOS REVIEWS! UN BESOTE!

*BESS20: ME HALAGAS COMO NO TIENES IDEA! GRX X TU REVIEW Y XQ T EXASTE LOS 11 EN UNA NOXE! OJALÁ ESTE TE GUSTE!

*JOS MALFOY: JAJAJAJA SI A MI TMB M DIO RISA! ESPERO Q ESTE CAP T GUSTE! SALUDOS!

*AUDREY AGNES II: GRX X TU REVIEW! ME ALEGRA Q T HAYA GUSTADO EL OTRO CAP Y OJALÁ Q ESTE CAP TMB T GUSTE! Y GRX X LEERME AUNQ NO SIEMPRE TNGAS TIEMPO! BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

*MARINE-GRANGER-NOA:SIEMPRE ME HACES SONREÍR CON TUS REVIEWS! GRAX X LEERME Y X LOS COMMNTS! ESPERO Q ESTE TMB T GUSTE! BESOS!

*DANGRINT: BIENVENIDA! GRX X TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR REVIEW, Y ESPERO Q ESTE CAP SEA MÁS DE TU AGRADO Y HAYA RETOMADO LO Q T GUSTA! SALUDOS!


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento la demora! Pero con gusto les informo que soy estudiante del INBA! Así que mis tareas me están lloviendo como época de monzón! XD Recuerden que este fanfic fluye de mi de manera más fácil que el otro, pero tengan por seguro que todos los terminare! Ahora….¡COMENZAAAAAAAAAMOS EL NUMERO 13, EL DE LA MALA SUERTE!

CAPITULO XIII

Hermione miraba el techo con la mirada fija e incluso sentía que no parpadeaba, simplemente estaba ahí contemplando el vacío; esa palabra abarcaba más de su vida que la habitación, contemplaba el vacío que sentía en su alma porque ya no tenía cosas buenas con que llenarla. Suspirando noto que esto último era una triste verdad que no podía olvidar, ahí estaba como un ruido sordo que no la dejaba ser… "No tienes nada, nada en que apoyarte, ningún recuerdo al cual aferrarte" se dijo a sí misma con amargura.

El rechinido de los resortes de la cama cambiando de posición la hizo salir de ese trance depresivo del cual estaba enganchada; quiso fingir que estaba dormida pero al rubio no podía engañársele tan fácilmente…

-Si no quieres hablarme por mi mejor, así me libro de tu molesto timbre de voz, pero lamento informarte que no soy la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort por mi cara bonita, así que…-decía poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse- Ahora sal de mi cama porque ya no necesito de tus servicios-

La castaña asintió sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca que no podía digerir. Bajó de prisa para sentarse en el tapete que ocupó alguna vez como cama y se abrazó las piernas. Draco sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago al ver a esa mujer tan imponente en un tiempo y ahora tan quebrada.

Una risa penetrante y de reptil invadió sus oídos antes de que pudiera volver a parpadear; odiaba a ese ser obscuro al que le había prometido fidelidad eterna, pero se odiaba mas a sí mismo por todo el daño que hizo para llegar a ese punto donde un rayito de esperanza se filtraba a través de las nubes renegridas y pútridas del cielo que vivía. Inhaló sintiendo que la cabeza le estallaría por la risa desenfrenada de Voldemort al ver como su plan surtía efecto, eso le causó una sonrisa a él sabiendo que sólo era una farsa; una estrategia cuidadosamente planeada para matarlo y el que estaba cayendo en la trampa era él.

Uno a uno vió caer a los "aurores", y con cada caída él sentía que iba subiendo un peldaño más hacia la libertad; incluso muerto sería infinitamente más libre de lo que era en esos momentos.

El recorrido por el campo de batalla le revolvió el estómago de un modo que le hizo contener las arcadas; era como estar caminando por un campo de cultivo y el vegetal eran los humanos; líneas y líneas de cadáveres que no tenían final lo hacían sentir enfermo.

-Bien…Supongo que es inservible el buen Severus-

-O es la pieza que podemos mover a nuestro antojo señor- dijo el rubio con indiferencia

-Como siempre pensando un paso más allá, no sé que haría sin ti…-

-Sólo es una sugerencia…-

-Y una muy buena Malfoy, muy buena…- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias señor, si me permite reduciré esto a cenizas en un santiamén-

-Aún no, quiero que sea como un trofeo para mi-

El rubio tensó la mandíbula y presionó a su cerebro para pensar un poco más aprisa, el hechizo no duraría demasiado…..

Bajó la cabeza dando una risa lastimera; hizo una sonrisa torcida y lo miró hacia arriba, sabiendo que pronto llegaría su turno y la muerte sería una dulce salvación.

Severus despertó al escuchar cristales chocando contra algo duro, los muebles se movían en la búsqueda de un hombre. Lo primero que hizo fue parecerse en la sala y ocupar un hechizo de sombra para no ser detectado, lo que vió marchitó sus ojos; la mansión de Draco Malfoy estaba siendo destrozada por los mortífagos. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaban destruyendo la casa del más leal seguidor de Lord Voldemort?

Sintió como la marcaba le quemaba la piel y supo que estaba siendo llamado, lo cual le resultaría bastante informatico cuando llegara el momento adecuado.

En la mejor sala de aquella mansión que vio crecer al rubio estaba el nuevo trono de aquél mago despreciable; en cuánto Snape entró al lugar sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo dejándolo nervioso.

-Querido Severus-dijo el hombre de dedos largos y finos- Me di cuenta que no sólo tú me has traicionado, sino que compartirás el camino de aquella ¡escoria!-gritaba señalando a un cuerpo colgado de cadenas desangrándose.

Los ojos del ex-profesor de pociones se ensancharon captando lo que había sucedido…

Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien en el cuarto con ella, haciendo que quisiera abrir los ojos; trató de enfocar cuando una silueta extraña apareció delante suyo y al querer gritar una mano se lo impidió.

-Herm, soy yo, Ron…-dijo una voz sumamente familiar en su oído-No grites por favor-

Ella asintió tratando de calmarse; el pelirrojo la dejó suavemente pero en alerta por si el grito aparecía. Se vieron con cariño a los ojos, como si en esa mirada se dieran todos los recuerdos y vivencias.

-Ronald…-

-No es el momento Herm…Pero también me da mucho gusto verte-contestó dándole un abrazo-Ahora sígueme, tenemos que salir de aquí-

Bajó las escaleras sosteniéndose del muchacho y escaneando el lugar queriendo comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; el salón principal estaba atestado de mortífagos que habían convertido ese elegante cuarto en un ruedo de torturas.

Ronald ocupó un hechizo de sombras y pronto los dos se ennegrecieron para pasar desapercibidos; ahora eran dos líneas que se perdían en las paredes.

Severus estaba con la mirada fija en el cuerpo que transpiraba sangre por todos los poros de su piel; pero en un momento determinado rompió con el silencio y la seriedad del momento lanzando una carcajada que descontroló a todos.

-Creo que el pobre ha perdido la cordura-dijo un alto en rango al oído de Voldemort

-El único que ha perdido aquí es esa asquerosa alimaña que tengo enfrente-

La aseveración del que algún día fue profesor de Hogwarts dejó un pesado ambiente; uno que no sólo podía cortarse con una navaja, sino que además amenazaba con salir.

-Si te hubieras preocupado por algo más que tu estúpido orgullo nos habrías vencido, pero ese día jamás lo verás… ¡Finite Incantatum!- gritó un Severus alzando su varita.

Pronto el cuervo negro se convirtió en un hombre joven con brillantes ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Despídete…-sentenció mientras le sonreía- ¡Sectumsempra!-

El grito fue el momento en que todos los aurores emergieron del hechizo que los atrapaba como sombras en la mansión, y pronto la emboscada tuvo lugar.

Fueron fracciones de segundos, todo pasó de forma tan rápida, que al estarlo razonando a Hermione irónicamente le pareció todo una eternidad.

La castaña no supo cómo pero se vió conducida hasta el cuerpo que ya parecía estar sin vida; Ron parecía estar demasiado preocupado como para que ella pudiera acertar de quién se trataba. Sus ojos veían la que antes fue una piel blanca y un cabello rubio; ambos cubiertos ahora de sangre. Su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma casi imperceptible, lo que hacía parecer que aún seguía con vida, aunque nadie supiera por cuánto tiempo más lo iba a estar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo un preocupado Harry Potter

-No lo sé…Debemos salir rápido- contestó el pelirrojo-Herm ayúdame a cargarlo y salgamos pronto-

Granger obedeció sin quitarle la vista de encima a ambos amigos y al cuerpo inerte que se puso sobre su hombro.

-Ron…-

-Harry lo acordamos, tú debes salir de aquí con ellos, yo me quedaré y así se hará…-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada! Se lo prometí y no romperé esa promesa-

-Bien, que Merlín te acompañe- dijo dándole un fugaz abrazo y comenzó a caminar ayudando a Hermione a cargar el bulto

La chica caminó rápidamente mirando al chico con el que estudió tiempo atrás; no podía creer que ese tiempo hubiera formado a un hombre cuando ella dejó a un muchachito.

-Herm, nos apareceremos en una casa lúgubre, cerca de la playa…Es un lugar muggle, nos apareceré, pero me ayudarías si tuvieras en tu mente una cerca blanca y el mar-

-Bien-

Harry rozó sus dedos por detrás de la espalda de quién cargaban y pronto sintió ese mareo sabiendo que ya no estaba en la mansión de Malfoy.

-Ya no estamos en Kansas Hermione-dijo un sonriente ojiverde

Ella miró a su alrededor inspeccionando lo que la rodeaba; el cielo obscuro pues era noche de luna nueva, el mar picado chocaba contra las rocas con ira y al fondo una casa que pronto dejó ver una silueta bajo el marco de una puerta.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntaba un preocupado Severus

-No lo sé…-dijo levitándolo hacia la casa

-¿Granger?-preguntaba el hombre de nariz ganchuda acercándose a ella y cubriéndola con su capa-Venga…-

Ella se dejó guiar como muñeca de trapo; entró en la casa que se notaba a simple vista que no había sido habitada en largo tiempo, la sentaron en un sillón mientras ella se abrazaba aún en shock.

Pasaron un par de horas que fueron segundos para la mujer que no podía digerir todo lo sucedido; Harry varias veces le habló y le ofreció de comer y beber, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Severus y Potter estaban en la cocina relajándose después de sacar de la línea de la muerte al paciente que estaba en la habitación de arriba.

-No sabía que Granger era…a quien cuidaba tan celosamente-

-Me lo confesó hace poco, y tuve que confiar ciegamente en él-

-Nunca imaginé que él hiciera…-dijo Snape con amargura

-Me hizo prometer que no te diría-

De nuevo el silencio reinó; era demasiada información para querer razonarla en tan poco tiempo. Miraban de reojo a Hermione que aún estaba sentada con la mirada perdida.

Ambos magos estaban tan absortos en la cocina que no notaron cuando la castaña subió a la habitación para ver al hombre que ayudó a traer; sus ojos aún mostraban ojeras negras y varios golpes, cortadas en el rostro y el pecho completamente vendado. No se acercó lo suficiente para poder tocarlo, pero no estaba tan lejos como para no poder notar que su pecho subía de mejor manera.

-Estará bien…-dijo una voz detrás suyo- Gracias a él pudimos ir por ti, y estamos cerca de derrotar a ese deshecho de humanidad…Fue un gran espía, le debemos todo-

-Es…- Fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de sentarse junto a la cama de Draco Malfoy.

NUEVOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: YA REGRESÉ CUMPLIENDO! ESTE CAP SI ESTÁ COMPLETO Y ES LA IDEA COMPLETA DE LO QUE KERÍA LLEGAR!

*LUNA-MAGA: AKI ESTA COMPLETOOOOO! GRX!

*SABAANA: YA ACTUALICÉ Y ESPERO Q T GUSTE! GRX X TU REVIEW! UN ABRAZO!

*CREED CULLEN: BIENVENIDA! GRX X TODOS Y CADA UNO D TUS REVIEWS! AKI ESTA LA IDEA Q ME RONDÓ, MUXISIMAS GRAX X TUS COMMNTS Y PORRAS! LINDISIMA Q SOS!

*AMIA SNAPE: AKI ESTÁ MAS COMPLETITO, MAS MEJOR XD! GRX X ALCANZARME! Y GRX X DEJAR REVIEW!

*BESS20: ESPERO Q LA VIDA REGRESE PRONTO A TI XD! Y GRX X LO DE TU RANK! MIL AGRADECIDA! Y MAS HALAGADA! BESOOOS!

*MARIANA-DRAMIONE: BIENVENIDAAAAA! Y GRX X DECIR Q T GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO ESPERO ME SIGAS EN MIS FICS, PERO MAS Q AGRADECIDA XQ M SIGAS EN ESTE Y DEJES REVIEW!

*NENITA MALFOY: GRAAAAAAX! ME DA MUXISIMO GUSTO Q T GUSTE Y Q LO HAYAS LEIDO DE GOLPE! AKI HAY MAS!

*GABZPOTTER: SI NENIS ERAS TU! MUXAS GRX! T KIEROOOO BYE!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

*SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE: SI LO SE! GRX X LEERME! 3

*LUFER: GEMELITA NI Q DCIRTE! TE ADOROOOOOOO! ERES LO MAXIMO YA M PONDRE LAS PILAS PARA TU IDEA LO PROMETO XD!

*BETZACOSTA:GRX X TUS PORRAS! IM TRYING!

*SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: AMIGA GRX! ESPERO Q T GUSTE! EL MINIMICRO CAP! SE Q SOY LO PIOR XD!

*BESS20: JAMAS! JAMAS DEJARE UN FIC ABANDONADO! XQ PUES A MI M XOK Q M HAGAN ESO, ASÍ Q YO NO LO HAGO, LO Q SI HAGO ES TENER PROBLEMAS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PERO TNGANME FE! GRX X TU REVIEW Y TUS PALABRAS ALENTADORAS!

*JOS BLACK:PUES GRX X ESE WOW! NETA Q MUXAS NEURONAS MURIERON AHÍ XD

*GINEGINE:GRACIAAAAAS! PUES VERÁS Q NO, ESTE TMB ME DIO XD…PERO ESPEREMOS Q LA INSPIRACION LLEGUE PRONTO!

*GABZPOTTER: PS NI PUSE MUXO PERO A VER Q OPINAS! XD MUA!

*POSH ROCKER: Q PUEDO DCIRT NENIS? GRAX X TOOOOOOOODAS ESAS MEGA PLÁTIKS PADRÍSIMAS Q HEMOS TENIDO, X ESTAR AKI CONMIGO, X DEMOSTRARME TU AMISTAD D FORMA INCONDICIONAL….AKI ESTÁ MI DEDICATORIA, TE KIERO MUXISIMISIMISIMISIMO!

*YUNKO-CHAN: GRAX! BIENVENIDA COMO LECTORA Y OJALA CUENTE CON TUS REVIEWS!

*LUNA-MAGA: Q PUEDO DECIR EL PLAN MALÉVOLO USO TODAS MIS NEURONAS! JAJAJAJAJA GRX X TU REVIEW!

*SABAANA: SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAAAAAS! JAJAJA GRAX GRAX GRAX Y DE NUEVO GRAX

*AUDREY AGNES II:GRAX BESOS DESDE EL DF, CUIDATE MUXO Y GRX X TU REVIEW!

*NATASHA GRANGER: BIENVENIDAAA! Y GRAX X TUS COMMNTS Y REVIEWS!

*ANDI HOLA! PERDONA X ESTE MUGRERO D CAP XD PERO NO ME DIO PA`MAS EL SESO!

*MARINE-GRANGER-NOA:JAJAJAJAJAJA SI ARRIBA LOS ORGASMO0O0O0O0OS! ESPERO Q M AYUDES CON IDEAS Y BUENAS VIBRAS PA'ESCRIBIR SUPR BN!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Si qué el pasado fue el de mala suerte! Tardé horrores en actualizar y por ello pido mil perdones, pero con gusto les hago saber que de ahora en adelante tendrán los caps de forma más continua.

Mientras Severus subía una bandeja con comida como cada determinadas horas lo hacía, se sorprendía al saber que el shock había durado poco en la castaña; debía admitir que tampoco había digerido todo de maravilla, es más, la conclusión a la que había llegado era que se había encerrado en sí misma no dejando entrar ni salir nada al mundo exterior, pero al menos habían logrado que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa. Al entrar en la habitación notó que en el escritorio dónde había puesto la bandeja que correspondía al desayuno aún estaba intacta, quizás era momento de sacudir a esa chica.

-Cualquiera diría que usted es fanática del desperdicio de comida sabiendo que ahora en momentos de guerra pocos pueden hacerlo-dijo saliendo de la habitación con la comida anterior.

Hermione suspirando pensó que Snape tenía demasiada razón para dejarlo pasar sólo por un mal momento; se acercó al emparedado y lo comió sin mucho apetito pero terminando con él en pocos minutos. Al ponerse de pie miró el reflejo que la ventana le daba y ladeó la cabeza estudiándolo; ahora usaba un suéter rojo que le quedaba bastante grande, con una blusita de tirantes debajo, unos jeans pesqueros y unas playeras (son unos zapatos tipo tennis pero de tela muy parecidos a los converse). Se mordió el labio decidiendo si bajaba o no para poder aclarar una duda enorme que desde que esta guerra había comenzado le surcaba la mente; finalmente dando un vistazo rápido al enfermo que aún no despertaba salió de la habitación con paso firme.

Se asomó a la cocina buscando a alguien, primero con la vista después con la voz

-¿Profesor Snape?-

-No está ¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntaba Harry que estaba sentado en la mesa dándole la espalda pero girándose a verla en cuánto escuchó su voz

Hermione se quedó en silencio respirando pesadamente, estaba con la mano puesta en el marco de la puerta y sus nudillos blancos de la presión que ella misma ejercía.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en hacérmelo saber ¿O es qué preferirías hablarlo con él?-

Harry pensó que quizás Severus estaba más al tanto de la vida que había vivido con él y que por eso ella se sentiría más cómoda discutiendo cualquiera que fuera el tema del que quería hablar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Potter sintiera que alguien se sentaba delante de él, haciendo que pusiera a un lado los papeles que leía detenidamente. La castaña tardó en decidirse a abrir la boca y aunque la situación era más que tensa él nunca la presionó para que hablara.

-¿Qué pasó con mi varita?-

-En cuanto alguien compraba a un esclavo se rompía y se quemaba. . . –dijo en un susurro y de forma rápida.

-Entiendo-

-Te buscaremos una apenas haya tiempo-

-No importa-dijo con fingida sonrisa y saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando a Harry le dolió la cabeza de leer y planear, de sentir que todo un mundo estaba en sus hombros, decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y la vió; ahí estaba Hermione como cada día que había pasado en esa casa, corriendo en la playa por al menos una hora o poco más sin el suéter rojo mientras el frío de la tarde le cortaba la piel. Podía ver como sus músculos se tensaban con cada trecho recorrido, su pecho subiendo y bajando pesadamente y sus ojos perdidos en algún lado del horizonte, o quizás más allá donde nada puede tocarla, pero aún así podía verse en su cara el dolor, el dolor del cuerpo. _"Somos unas criaturas complejas, a veces después de un mundo difícil lleno de dolor, nosotros mismos buscamos la manera de sentirlo, para recordarnos que estamos vivos como si ya fuera lo único que podemos sentir" _pensaba Harry al ver a su amiga con el rostro tenso.

Subió a su habitación, que extraño era que la nombrara SU habitación; en realidad era un cuarto con sólo una cama ahora ocupada por un rubio que no despertaba, un sillón de tres plazas que hacía las funciones de cama de la castaña, después venía el baño, junto estaba un pequeño escritorio con una silla desvencijada, una ventana grande por la que veía el mar y por último una pequeña puerta con estantes polvorientos que nunca usaba. Entró suspirando al ver al que antes llamaba amo, el cabello desordenado, vendas por doquier y lo peor, ojos cerrados. Comenzó a desvestirse dándole la espalda al compañero de cuarto, abrió las llaves esperando a que el agua calentara mientras se recargaba en el lavabo mirándose directo a los ojos, de vez en cuando enfocaba a la figura detrás de ella. ¿Qué haría si él despertara? ¿Quería que despertara? Aún más importante ¿Quería afrontar la realidad? Quizás despertaría, quizás no. Eso la asustaba más, quería que despertara, no sabía que pasaría después, pero no quería quedarse con ese vacío que llevaba ya por días dentro de ella. Se metió a la regadera sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en los músculos adoloridos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se asomó sin salir del agua, era Harry.

-Te traje algo más de ropa y unas cuantas cosas que quizás te sean útiles- dijo para después salir.

Salió envuelta en una toalla para dar un vistazo a lo que su amigo le llevó. Un par de camisas que a Harry le vendrían pequeñas, una falda que no sabía cómo llegó a manos del ojiverde, un suéter que incluso a ella le vendría algo justo y por último un par de pantalones negros y otras playeras; suspirando se puso el pantalón con una camisa azul obscuro. Se cepilló el cabello decidida a hacer algo diferente ese día, bajó a la cocina por artículos de limpieza y se dedicó a hacer lo propio con el "clóset" que nunca antes había usado, cuando terminó miró el reloj ¿Por qué el tiempo era tan cruel con ella?

Observó de nuevo al mar, sintiéndose tan identificada con él, yendo y viniendo; queriendo a alguien cerca y queriéndolo lejos ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

El sol comenzó a bajar; ese momento en que debía prender las velas y que por razones paranoicas debía checar que la casa estuviera completamente cerrada, que no hubiera puerta o ventana que no tuviera seguro.

Después de hacer su ya marcada rutina subió a leer el único libro que había encontrado en toda la casa, pero le servía para distraer un poco su mente y aunque lo negara a su corazón también.

-¡Harry!- gritó el muchacho al que le pertenecía el nombre

Era una clave, así Hermione sabía quién había llegado y que no era ningún intruso. Las fuertes pisadas le avisaron que estaba subiendo las escaleras, pronto había abierto la puerta de forma sonora.

-Mione, no puedo demorarme ni siquiera para hablar, sólo vine a entregarte esto-decía mientras ponía en su mano una esfera como la que Neville había recibido en primer año- En 6 horas o menos Severus debe volver para mantener los hechizos y asegurarse de que estás bien, si no sucede agítala, cuando se torne azul es que alguien viene en camino ¿Has entendido?-

Ella sólo asintió mientras veía desvanecerse a su amigo.

Las horas pasaron de un modo tortuoso, casi sentía su cerebro estallar y las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Cada hora se paraba junto a Draco, analizaba su rostro y sus heridas, lo que fuera que la alejara de pensar en la relación que habían compartido, cualquiera que hubiera sido: amantes, amo y esclava, amados; trataba de no tocar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Habían pasado 4 horas cuando se había echado agua en el rostro para mantenerse despierta, mirando debajo de sus ojos unas ojeras gigantescas y cuando iba a desviar la vista ahí estaba el rubio con sus glaciares entreabiertos viéndola a través del espejo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con nerviosismo, hiperventilaba sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas cuando detrás de ella también apareció el hombre de nariz ganchuda en la habitación, sabiendo que el rubio sería atendido cerró la puerta con fuerza tratando de calmarse; se sujetaba del lavabo hasta que sus manos se pusieron blancas y la cabeza le punzaba con dolor, dolor y recuerdos de una plática que había querido olvidar con su amigo de la infancia.

-FLASHBACK-

_Solamente pocas horas habían pasado desde que arribaron a esa casa, Hermione se había sentado en una silla frente a la cama de Draco y de ahí no se había movido, de vez en cuando Severus o Harry entraban para aplicar algún remedio o curación. Esta era la tercera vez que Harry entraba a la habitación, pero en esta ocasión él se giró a verla; la castaña tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la mezcla y confusión que pasaba por su mente y corazón, por lo que decidió hablar._

_-Mione-dijo sabiendo que usaba ese mote cuando lo que le diría quizás fuera algo fuerte-Cuando te perdimos en el castillo esa tortuosa noche Ron y yo, hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para buscarte-_

_-¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó apenas en una oración audible_

_-¡Claro!-contestó siguiendo con la rutina médica del rubio-Apenas tuvimos oportunidad atacamos las bases de esclavos, pero fue una batalla perdida y no de la forma que crees, la lista de esclavos no usaban nombres; sólo usaban números y ciertas características vagas como altura, color de cabello y cuando había suerte decía el sexo al que pertenecían, por lo que buscar a Hermione Granger era prácticamente imposible-_

_La escuchó suspirar, pero podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, como si quisiera que siguiera la historia._

_-Pasó el tiempo, realmente creí que esta guerra estaba perdida hace mucho tiempo, cuando un rubio pomposo apareció delante de mí ofreciéndome ser mi espía, no podía creer mi suerte; realmente no dudé en aceptarlo, después varias personas me hicieron ver el peligro al que sometí a Malfoy al aceptar, si algo salía mal el que no viviría para contarlo era él, no yo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque con el tiempo confié en lo que una vez me prometió, que nunca revelaría nada de lo que hablábamos. Los meses pasaron, meses que me hicieron confiar en él casi ciegamente y de pronto un día al salir de nuestro punto de reunión simplemente me susurró: Hermione está a salvo. ¿Quieres saber que sentí? Curiosidad, pero alivio sabía que Draco hablaba con la verdad. No mentiré cuando a mis oídos llegó que en una ocasión Bellatrix fue testigo de la furia del rubio contra ti, en cuanto entró a mi campo visual me fui contra él, y le conté el porqué-dijo riendo un poco- Después me dijo que fingió haberte golpeado, incluso me llamó ingenuo y descerebrado, que debía guardar las apariencias si quería que siguieras bajo su cuidado. Desde ese momento siempre me comunicaba como te encontrabas- hizo una pausa para girarse a verla por completo-Lo que te estoy diciendo es lo que yo sé Mione, y lo que yo sé es que él siente una genuina preocupación por ti, incluso cariño y lo sé porque cuando las instrucciones del día que la balanza comenzó a inclinarse a nuestro favor lo primero que decía era cómo salvarte, cómo sacarte de ahí sana y salva. Quizás te ame, no lo sé con seguridad y tal vez tú no le correspondas para ti era un dueño, pero deberías meditarlo las historias siempre tienen dos versiones-_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Severus estaba terminando de curarlo cuando la castaña salió del baño mordiéndose un labio. Estaba tan inmersa en ese recuerdo que no escuchó lo que el otro hombre le decía o cuando se fue de la habitación.

Miró fijamente a Draco, quién al ver el rostro de Hermione decidió desviar la vista; sintió el colchón vencerse debido al peso de la chica; los minutos pasaron y en un momento de valentía puso su mano en la rodilla de ella esperando algún movimiento brusco, mismo que nunca llegó. Para su sorpresa notó que Granger tomaba su mano y la ponía contra su mejilla sintiendo las pesadas lágrimas, le sonrió y en pocos minutos Morfeo lo acunó.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: 

*Serena Princesita Hale: Espero que el capítulo mejorado haya sido eso, MEJOR! Jajajaja ojalá este también te guste, ahora vengo inspirada!

*Luna Maga: Pues aquí está el capítulo 14 ojalá sirva para resarcirme! 

*Sabaana: Espero lo hayas leído cuando después agregué un poquito más, el 14 está un poquito más largo ojalá así m perdones jejeje

*Luli Ibn La-Ahad Cullen: Gracias por tus muchos reviews! De verdad que qué linda! Ojalá este cap te guste porque me esforcé bastante, Grax x seguirme!

*Amia Snape: Gracias por tus reviews! Gracias por los halagos! Pero debo advertirte que soy una escritora cruel jajaja AMO dejar suspenso como podrás darte cuenta en este cap tmb!

*bess20: MIL grax x lo del RANK! Y MIL grax x tu review! Espero de todo corazón que este cap te guste!

*Marianaa: Bienvenida! Jajajaja que bueno que te guste! Aquí traigo la continuación!

*Nenita Malfoy: Bienvenida también a ti! Y MUXAS gracias por leerme de sopetón, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado!

*Gabzpotter: Tarde pero segura! Jajajaja espero dejes Review en este! Te kero!

*Lufer: Gemelita mil gracias por TODOS los momentos compartidos, y por el cariño tan enorme q hay! Ojalá este también te guste! Para que te pongas las pilas con mi dibujini! Te adoro!

*Sailor Neptune o Mercuri: Pues verás creo que es un poco de ambas XD que yo la vdd no me mido! Tardé muchísimooooo! Grax x tu review! Besos!

*Ginegine: U.U Amiga muuuuy apenada xq al parecer si, la inspiración tardó en llegar, pero ahora vengo con doble de creatividad lista para darles caps muxo más seguidos! Abrazos!

*Zareth Malfoy: Bienvenidaaa! Me halagas por estar al pendiente y se que no tengo vergüenza xq tardé muxisimo! Pero ojalá no t decepcione el cap!

*KuruA: SIEMPRE terminaré mis historias no importa lo q m tarde o cueste así q x eso no os preocupeís! Tardé muxisimo? Sip XD pero espero con este cap lograr q m perdones! Q tes bn! Abrazo!

*altais malfoy: Aunq dejaste review en el otro fic, te contestó aquí! Bienvenida y ya ves q si actualicé! Tarde pero segura! Y grax x tu pésame, apenas me repongo! Un beso!


End file.
